Forced Love In The Family Pt 2
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: The second part to my story Forced Love In The Family. If you enjoyed the first half your in for much more in here. If you don't believe me come in and see.
1. Camron Reveals All

Attic- Afternoon

Piper paced nervously around the attic with Phoebe and Paige watching her.

Piper: Why isn't Jamie answering my call?

Phoebe: Maybe she's putting you on mute.

Piper looked at her with confusion.

Piper: She can do that?

Phoebe: I'm guessing. Chris did it to me.

Piper: Leo.

Leo orbed in next to Piper.

Leo: Yeah?

Piper: Jamie isn't answering me. Can you sense her?

Leo: Yeah. She's not to far from here.

Piper: Wait, she's not at P3?

Leo shook his head.

Piper: Then where did she go?

Camron's House- Afternoon

Camron and Jamie appeared in one of the hallways. Jamie looked around confused once Camron let go of her hand.

Jamie: Uh, Camron. Where are we?

Camron: My house.

Jamie: I've never been to your house before. It's huge. Why haven't I...

Jamie stopped as Camron collapsed and fell to the floor at her feet.

Jamie: Oh no, Camron.

She sat down next to him and turned him over on his back. Jamie was happy to find that he was still conscious.

Jamie: What's wrong?

Camron: It's okay. I'm just a little dizzy that's all.

Jamie helped Camron sit up. He swayed a bit then fell back against Jamie's chest.

Jamie: What's the matter? Are you sick?

Camron weakly shook his head.

Camron: No. The whip that Victoria had was poisonous. That's why it had all those thorns on it.

Jamie quickly became worried by this piece of news.

Jamie: You're poisoned? We have to get you back to the manor so my dad can heal you.

Jamie was about to stand up and orb when Camron pulled her back down.

Camron: No, don't orb. Wyatt will sense you. By the way, I can heal myself. Remember?

Jamie: You can heal yourself when you're poisoned?

Camron: Yeah.

Camron proved it to her by changing into a vampire and Jamie saw some of the cuts heal.

Camron: See.

Jamie held up on of his cut arms.

Jamie: Are you sure you're not too weak to heal yourself. It's taking you to long to heal.

Camron: I'm just a little tired. All I need is to rest for a minute.

Jamie: Are you sure?

Camron nodded.

Jamie: Alright.

Jamie watched as Camron closed his eyes and rested on her.

Jamie: While we're sitting here can you tell me some things?

Camron: Sure.

Jamie: Who's Victoria?

Camron's eyes shot back open once he heard Victoria's name.

Camron: Why do you want to know that?

Jamie: Well, it's obvious you know her.

Jamie suddenly got big hits of emotions from Camron. She felt anger, fear, but what shocked her most was love.

Jamie: You love her?

Camron: What?

Jamie: I felt it. You love her.

As Camron rested on her Jamie felt it when he gave a big sigh.

Camron: Alright, you want to know the whole story?

Jamie: That would be a nice start. I feel like you're hiding so many things from me.

Camron: I'm sorry I never tell you anything. I just hate thinking about my past.

Jamie looked into his shiny gray eyes as she felt pain and suffering rising from him.

Camron: So many horrible things happened and I did a whole lot of things I will regret for the rest of my life. I just...

Jamie pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.

Jamie: It's okay. We'll take it slow. First things first. Who's this Victoria woman?

Once again sadness overtook Camron.

Camron: She's my sister.

Jamie: Your sister? You never told me you have a sister.

Camron: I never told you about my other brother either.

Jamie: How come you never told me about them?

Camron: The same reason I never tell you anything. Bad memories.

Jamie: What happened?

Camron grimaced at the thought.

Jamie: You can tell me.

Camron: I can't. I just can't talk about.

Jamie glanced down at her hand and got an idea.

Jamie: You don't have to. Just relax and remember the memory.

Camron: What are you going to do to me?

Jamie: I'm not going to hurt you. It's something I can do with my telepathy. Just relax.

When Jamie was sure he was calm she placed a hand on his head.

Jamie: Just stay relaxed.

Both Camron and Jamie gasped as they were pulled into a memory.

Camron's Memory- Viper's House- Night

From Jamie's Point of view she could see a nine year old Camron asleep on the couch in front of her with his back facing her. A slammed door wakes him and makes him roll over to see who came in.

Victoria: Camron, where are you!

Hearing his big sister's yell, Camron sits up.

Camron: Oh no.

Camron gets to his feet and runs to the nearest door. He tries to open it but it's locked.

Victoria: Where do you think you're going?

Camron spins around after hearing her. Victoria, now nineteen, stands there with her arms crossed across her chest.

Camron: Victoria.

Camron had only been blind for two years and wasn't as good with his hearing as he would be in later years. He knew his sister's voice but he didn't know how close she was to him.

Victoria: You little liar!

Victoria slaps Camron across the face. He backs away from her in fear as he holds his face.

Camron: I'm sorry Vikki.

Victoria grabbed Camron by the upper arm and pulled him down a hallway.

Victoria: Wait till I tell Aunt Viper that you lied to her.

Camron let out a gasp and tried to pry his sister's fingers off his arm.

Camron: No, Victoria. You can't tell Aunt Viper.

Victoria: Watch me.

By now Victoria was dragging Camron down a flight of stairs.

Victoria: Stop struggling.

Camron did as he was told as Victoria knocked on a door and waited for an answer.

Viper: Come in.

Victoria opened the door and threw her brother in. Camron landed hard on the floor with a grunt. His Aunt looked down at him with her cold red eyes. Like his father she was a full vampire. Aunt Viper looked at Victoria and already knew Camron had done something wrong.

Viper: What did he do now?

While Camron got up, Victoria roughly grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him forward.

Victoria: The little brat lied to us. He didn't kill those witches like you told him to.

Aunt Viper got up from her chair and walked over to them. As Camron heard her heels click he knew when she was getting closer. He whimpered and tried to back away but Victoria held him still.

Viper: How dare you disobey me!

Camron: I'm sorry auntie.

Viper: Sorry? You know better.

Aunt Viper looked at Victoria and saw the look she was giving her younger brother.

Viper: Do you have something to saw my niece?

Victoria: Can I take him? I could teach him to obey.

Camron crossed his fingers and prayed his aunt's answer would be no. He knew how his sister handled people. It was way worse when she was mad.

Viper: Are you sure you can make him listen. I've heard that from others before.

Victoria gave a cocky smile then grabbed Camron's chin. Now that she had a hold of his chin and neck he was forced to look up at her.

Victoria: I can do more than make him obey. I can turn him into an evil cold hearted killer.

Aunt Viper looked impressed while Camron looked terrified.

Viper: Alright, take him.

Victoria smiled and tightened her grip on Camron.

Viper: Just don't kill him. I know how you work.

Victoria: I'll try. (To Camron) Come on.

She released his chin and neck but grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the room. Victoria dragged him to a room in the basement and locked the door behind them.

Victoria: Aunt Viper can't see through you like I can. She doesn't punish you like she should because she sees you as a little boy. I on the other hand see you as a problem needing to be solved. And you know I solve all my problems.

Victoria reached into her coat and pulled out a long, sharp knife. From Camron's little radar vision (like in Daredevil) he could make out the knife.

Camron: (stuttering) What... what is that?

Victoria admired the blade as if it was a newly bought diamond.

Victoria: Oh, nothing. Just a knife.

Camron: A knife.

Once Camron heard that he backed away from Victoria and ended up running into a corner.

Camron: Victoria, please don't hurt me. I've leant my lesson.

Victoria: I really don't think you have.

Camron: I swear I have. Please, let me go. I'll be good.

Victoria laughed at his pleas.

Victoria: You still don't get it. It's not about being good. It's about being bad.

Victoria finally got in touching distance. Camron tried to put as much space between him and Victoria as she towered over him.

Camron: I promise I'll do anything you say. Just don't hurt me.

Victoria: Aunt Viper let you have your chance and all you did was lie. She is too soft on you.

Camron: Soft?

Tears fell from Camron's eyes as he talked.

Camron: She hits me every time she thinks I do something wrong. She beats me.

Once again, Victoria laughed at her brother.

Victoria: You call what she does beating you? I'll show you a real beating. Vampire style.

Camron curled up in the corner crying.

Camron: No, Victoria. Please don't.

Victoria ignored his words as she raised her knife in the air.

Victoria: It's for your own good.

Camron's whimpers became sobs of fear.

Camron: Victoria, please. I'll listen.

Victoria: Too late.

Camron cried out in Pain as Victoria brought the knife down into his flesh.

Camron House- Afternoon

At the same time, in the present, Camron scried out like his younger self. He scrambled away from Jamie, breaking her connection to his memory.

Jamie: Camron, calm down.

As Camron tossed and turned in her grasp, Jamie tried to get a firm grip on his so she could calm him.

Jamie: Camron, its okay.

Camron kept his eyes shut tight as he screamed out at who Jamie had guessed was Victoria in his memory.

Camron: Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Jamie desperately tried to hold Camron down as he thrashed wildly.

Jamie: No ones hurting you. You're safe.

Jamie finally got a good hold on Camron. As if afraid of her touch he fought harder against her.

Jamie: It's me, Jamie. Open your eyes. I'm here with you. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, open your eyes.

Camron relaxed and opened his eyes. Jamie ran a hand over his cheek and smiled at him.

Jamie: Are you okay now?

Camron: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jamie released Camron's arms, which she had been holding onto tightly.

Jamie: I'm sorry. I didn't know you would see the memory to.

Camron shrugged.

Camron: It's alright. I'm okay.

Jamie shook her head and placed a hand on the upper part of his chest, right over his heart.

Jamie: No, you're not okay. She'll hurt you again.

Camron: Who? Victoria?

Jamie: Yes. I saw where she stabbed you.

Camron took a hold of Jamie's hand and removed it from his chest.

Camron: I healed myself. It's nothing to worry about. And she only cut me. She didn't stab me.

Jamie: Don't argue with me. She stabbed you. I saw it. You blocked that memory for a reason.

Camron: It's no big deal.

Jamie: It is a big deal. I never said anything before because I know it bothers you. But I'm sick and tired of you lying and keeping your secrets from me.

Camron: Just because where boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that happens in my life. I mean, we're not married for god sake.

Piper's genes kicked in and Jamie stood up in anger.

Jamie: I keep more secrets from my family than you keep from me. Now, that's bad. I have a reason to lie. You don't. You're just afraid.

Camron's own mother's genes kicked in and he jumped to his feet so that he was once again taller than Jamie.

Camron: I do have a reason to lie to you and keep my secrets. That's your problem. You assume everything, just like your mom.

The bomb of patience just exploded inside of Jamie as she balled her fists.

Jamie: My mom? Don't even go there!

Camron: Why can't you just stay out of my business?!

Jamie: Why can't you just tell the truth?!

Both Camron and Jamie stood their ground, ready to tear the other apart.

Jamie: I can't even trust you anymore.

Camron: What do you mean you can't trust me?

Jamie: I know more about ever demon in the book than I know about you.

Camron: You don't want to know anything about me.

Jamie put her hands on her hips.

Jamie: You say I assume. You just assumed I don't want to know anything about you.

Camron: You don't. And I'm never telling you anything about me.

Camron received a very smug looked from Jamie.

Jamie: Oh, I'll never find out anything about you will I?

Jamie spun around, flipping her hair in Camron's face. She stormed down the hall into another room.

Camron: Where do you think you're going?

Camron quickly followed her and find out she had turned into his bedroom. In this time it was his older brother's room until he was born. Jamie was standing next to the nightstand, writing something in a notebook. Camron could make out the pen and paper with his special vision.

Camron: You're writing a letter in the middle of a fight?

Jamie shot him a look between annoyance and disgust.

Jamie: No, genius. It's a spell.

Camron became interested.

Camron: What kind of spell?

Jamie: (sarcastically) An 'I can't stand your ass any longer' spell.

Camron's interest went away quickly.

Camron: Ha, ha, very funny.

Jamie finished and threw the pen to the floor.

Camron: Seriously, what spell is that?

Jamie smiled at him, but not in a good way.

Jamie: You'll soon find out.

Camron knew the lengths Jamie would go to when she was mad and they never turned out good. Camron quickly walked into the room.

Camron: Give me the spell, Jamie.

Jamie: No. I'm finding out the truth one way or another.

Camron: I hope it's not another.

Jamie smirked at him then looked down at the spell.

Jamie: (reading) Take his resistance, take it now. Make him truthful, I don't know how. In this time I wish to have power, give me hold over Camron in this hour. (I know it sucks)

Camron's body flashed with a white light and he gasped. Once the light faded he looked at Jamie.

Camron: (in a deep voice) What did you do?

Jamie gave him a cute little girl smile and put the notebook down on a nearby table.

Jamie: I guess I'll have to test it.

Camron backed away as Jamie walked over to him.

Camron: Test what?

Jamie smiled again and glanced at a chair to Camron's side.

Jamie: Camron, sit down.

Camron sat down on the chair and realized what Jamie had done to him.

Camron: That was an obedience spell.

Jamie: Yep. You like it?

Camron: How could you? I'll kill you.

Camron stood up and was about to leave the room.

Jamie: Stop.

Camron was forced to stop where he was.

Jamie: Turn around.

Camron turned around and faced her.

Jamie: I warned you. I want some answers.

Camron raised an eyebrow.

Camron: Well, you're not getting any.

Jamie: Really?

Jamie circled him as she thought of her first question.

Jamie: Tell me the name of your older brother.

Camron: Vincent.

Camron's eyes widened as he finally got it through his head that he couldn't stop himself.

Jamie: Tell me how older he is.

Camron: 28.

Jamie: Good.

Camron gritted his teeth as he mentally hit himself for revealing things to Jamie. It was bad enough when he did it on purpose.

Jamie: What did your sister mean when she said she could make you a killer?

Camron quickly slapped his hands over his mouth so he couldn't say a word. Jamie shook her head and chuckled.

Jamie: You know as much as I do that won't work. Remove your hands and keep them at your sides.

Camron did as he was told.

Jamie: Now, tell me what she meant.

Camron: She meant...

Camron desperately tried to fight against the hold Jamie had over him.

Jamie: Tell me.

Camron finally couldn't hold it in any longer.

Camron: She meant she could make me like a normal vampire. My aunt wants killers in her family and Victoria made me the worst of them all.

Jamie: Wait. She actually broke you and made you a killer?

Camron nodded.

Jamie: When? I don't remember you ever killing another person.

Camron: I can't...

Jamie: (sternly) When?

Camron: I really became a killer after I turned ten. I hid it from you. You never knew.

Jamie: No kidding. You're the nicest person I know. Not a killer.

Camron: Well, I was.

Jamie: Then what stopped you?

Camron glanced in her direction.

Jamie: Me?

Camron: I didn't want to hurt you. One day Victoria told me it was your time to die. I just couldn't do it.

Jamie smiled at him and almost felt bad for putting Camron under her spell.

Jamie: That's sweet.

Camron: Thanks.

Camron sighed.

Camron: Is that all?

Jamie made a sound between a scoff and a snort.

Jamie: I have a lot more questions for you.

Camron groaned and dropped his head so that his chin was touching his chest.

Jamie: Don't make it sound like I'm torturing you. I only have one important question.

Camron raised his head and showed her his gray eyes.

Camron: What is it? I don't really have a choice but to tell you.

Jamie: What was Wyatt talking about earlier?

Camron's eyes widened and he's heart beats increased.

Camron: What are you talking about?

Jamie: Don't play stupid. Tell me what Wyatt was talking about before.

Camron: He...

Camron bit down on his lip to stop himself. He just couldn't tell Jamie what Wyatt had so badly wanted him to reveal.

Jamie: Stop that.

Camron let go of his lip but kept his lips firmly sealed.

Jamie: This is big, isn't it?

Camron: You have no idea. For the love of god, please don't make me tell you. It will change everything. You'll hate me.

Jamie looked at him sadly.

Jamie: I could never really hate you.

Camron: Want a bet? After you hear what I did you'll want to kill me on the spot.

Jamie: How do you know?

Camron: I just do. Now, can you please just take this spell off? I really can't tell you. I love you to much to do that.

Jamie was starting to become concerned by the tears coming from Camron's eyes and the pain she could feel generating from him.

Jamie: Camron, what did you do?

Camron: Jamie, don't.

Jamie: You don't have a choice but to tell me.

Camron: Don't make me tell you. I beg of you.

Jamie: Tell me, this instant, what did you do?

Camron lowered his head in shame. His long locks fell in his eyes blocking them from Jamie's view. Jamie watched as tear after tear ran down Camron's cheeks. His small sobs could be heard even though he tried to stop them. Finally, after several seconds, Camron mumbled something out.

Jamie: What did you say?

She moved nearer to him. Camron fought back more tears as he brought himself to say his terrible deed again. Jamie's eyes widened as she backed away from him. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what he said.

Jamie: No. That's not true. You're just lying.

Camron: It's true.

Jamie: It can't be. You wouldn't do that to me.

Camron finally brought his eyes back up so Jamie could see them. Jamie knew from the look on his face he wasn't lying to her. He had betrayed her and took something from her that she could never get back.

Camron: I'm sorry. I was the one who killed your father in the future.


	2. Jamie's Pain

Camron's House- Afternoon

(From last chapter: Cam confessed to killing the future Leo.)

Camron's House- Afternoon

Jamie stared at Camron with hated and betrayal.

Jamie: (voice breaking) You killed my dad.

Camron kept his eyes low and didn't dare look at Jamie.

Jamie: I don't believe this. You were the one...

Jamie stopped as she began to cry and tears ran from her eyes. She had trusted Camron from the day she met him. In all her life she would have never guessed he would be the one to kill her father.

Jamie: How could you?

Camron didn't answer her. His vocal chords didn't seem to work anymore as his throat went dry.

Jamie: Why would you do that to me? I loved you and you betrayed me like that.

Jamie's small tear shed turned into a waterfall as she wept and fell to the floor. Camron looked up when he heard her hit the floor.

Camron: Jamie.

He went to comfort her but Jamie slapped his hands away.

Jamie: Don't touch me.

Jamie looked up at him. How could the love of her life in front of her be her father's murderer to?

Jamie: I can't trust you anymore.

Camron: I know. That's why I never told you.

Jamie's eyes flared with fury. She stumbled to her feet and when Camron tried to help her she slapped his hands again.

Jamie: Touch me again and blow your ass up.

Camron backed away and kept his hands close to his body.

Jamie: Why would you do something like this to me?

Camron refused to say anything.

Jamie: Answer me!

Once again the spell worked and Camron was forced to speak up.

Camron: I was told to.

Jamie: You were told to. That's your excuse.

Jamie shook her head and wiped away more tears.

Jamie: You know what? That's it. I can't take this any more.

Camron raised his eyes to her.

Camron: What are you talking about?

Jamie: Now I know why I can't trust you and why you lie to me.

Camron looked confused for a moment than looked sad.

Camron: It's because I killed your dad isn't it?

Jamie shook her head.

Jamie: No. It's because you're a vampire.

Camron tried to hide his pain as Jamie spat the words out.

Jamie: You may be half vampire but you're still a vampire. You're a monster. I hate you.

With that Jamie orbed away, leaving Camron alone. He didn't move from his spot as he thought of what she said. He was a monster. It didn't matter if he was half or whole. He was a monster at heart.

Camron: I am a monster. That's all I am.

Wyatt: So true.

Camron whirled around when he heard Wyatt.

Camron: What are you doing here?

Wyatt: Keeping my end of the deal with your sister.

Camron: My sister?

Victoria: Yeah, me.

Victoria stood next to Wyatt and looked at her brother.

Victoria: I'm kind of getting sick of tracking you down boy.

Camron: Then stop.

Victoria smirked and entered the room.

Victoria: Why don't you just stop running.

Camron crossed his arms.

Camron: Why? So you can torture me till I'm almost dead.

Wyatt smiled and walked into the room also.

Wyatt: Sounds like my kind of woman.

Camron: Alright, cut the crap. What do you want with me Victoria?

Wyatt stood in front of Camron.

Wyatt: Actually, I want you. I need to keep you until Victoria captures my siblings.

Camron: You'll have to kill me before I go anywhere with you.

Wyatt: That sounds like a plan.

Victoria roughly grabbed Wyatt's shoulder and turned him around.

Victoria: No one kills him but me. Remember?

Wyatt: Fine. I just need to injure him a little so he can't get away.

Camron tensed as Wyatt grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Wyatt: This is going to be fun.

Attic- Afternoon

Piper stopped pacing and stood by the book of shadows, biting her nails.

Paige: Piper, calm down.

Piper nearly leaped three feet in the air when Jamie orbed in.

Piper: There you are. Thank god you're okay.

Piper through her arms around Jamie, but her daughter pushed away.

Jamie: Not now mom.

Piper crossed her arms and stepped in front of Jamie.

Piper: Excuse me young lady.

Jamie didn't feel like talking to Piper or anybody right now. She just wanted to be alone.

Jamie: I said not now.

Jamie pushed passed Piper and left the attic.

Piper: She did not just shove me. That girl is in for a rude awakening.

Piper was about to follow Jamie and do some serious shouting when Phoebe stopped her.

Phoebe: Piper, don't.

Piper: What do you mean don't?

Phoebe: She's hurting right now. Something must have happened. Didn't you see her tears?

Now that Piper thought about it, when she first saw Jamie her eyes were pretty puffy.

Piper: I need to talk to her.

Phoebe: No, leave her. She wants to be alone. I felt it.

Leo: Wait...

They turned to Leo.

Paige: What?

Leo: Where's that boy she was with?

Phoebe: Camron?

Leo: Yeah.

Phoebe laughed at how uncomfortable Leo was about Jamie having a boyfriend.

Paige: You don't think he...

Piper: What? Died?

Paige nodded. Phoebe shook her head. She knew it wasn't that serious.

Phoebe: It can't be that. The pain she's feeling is not that kind of pain. I felt betrayal.

Piper and Paige: Betrayal?

Phoebe: Yeah. Something hurt her.

Leo: I bet it was that boy.

Piper: Leo, get over it. She's 16.

Paige: Are you sure we shouldn't talk to her?

Phoebe: I'm sure. She wants to be alone.

Leo: I can sense her. She's with Jessie. Maybe they're talking.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige gasped as Camron appeared next to Leo.

Phoebe: Camron, there you are. Ow!

Phoebe grabbed at her heart.

Paige: Phoebe, what is it?

Phoebe sniffed as tears ran from her eyes. It felt like her heart wish breaking in two.

Phoebe: He's in so much pain.

Leo and Piper looked over Camron.

Leo: Emotional or physical?

Camron has cuts and bruises on every point of his body. Blood covered his forehead and left leg.

Piper: Oh my. Camron, what happened to you? Are you okay?

Camron weakly answered.

Camron: Wyatt, he attacked.

Camron fainted and would have hit the floor if Leo hadn't caught him.

Piper: Leo, heal him.

Leo laid Camron on the floor and held his hands over his body. The normal healing glow appeared and Camron's cuts disappeared.

Camron: What happened?

Phoebe: You fainted, sweetie.

Paige: Wyatt attacked you?

Camron nodded as Leo helped him to his feet.

Piper: What about Jamie?

Camron: She left before Wyatt even got there.

Leo, once again came to the conclusion that Camron did something wrong.

Leo: Why did she leave before you? And why is she so hurt? And...

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: Leo!

Camron: What is this? 'Pressure the boyfriend'?

Piper: Sorry, Camron. We just want to know what's wrong with Jamie.

Camron: I can't tell you.

Paige: Why not?

Camron: Future Consequences.

Phoebe: Another one.

It seemed like everybody that came from the future was all about future consequences.

Camron: I really should go.

He quickly teleported out.

Leo: Hey, you! Get back here. I'm not through with you.

Piper: Yes you are. Let it go Leo.


	3. Feelings Of Love

Camron's House- Afternoon

Wyatt: Damn it! We lost him again!

Wyatt angrily threw a chair across the room.

Victoria: Would you calm down.

Wyatt spun around and looked at her. She was leaning against the wall filing her nails.

Wyatt: Give me that.

He snatched the nail filer away from her.

Victoria: What's your problem!

Wyatt: Stop kidding around! Unlike you I actually want to find and catch my prey.

Victoria scoffed and pushed past Wyatt.

Victoria: I want to get my prey to. But unlike you I have a plan to get both Jamie and Camron.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

Wyatt: What do you have in mind?

Victoria: Does your sister have nightmares?

Wyatt thought about it for a minute.

Wyatt: Jessie, yes. Jamie, no.

Victoria: Well, she will now and Camron will follow.

Wyatt smiled, obviously pleased.

Wyatt: I like that.

Victoria: Do you?

Victoria eased closer to Wyatt. Wyatt knew she was flirting with him but didn't stop her.

Victoria: You know, you're not half bad for a man with no patience.

Wyatt: I haven't killed you yet. That means I have patience.

Victoria chuckled and a seductive smile curled on her lips.

Victoria: How come you don't have a girlfriend?

Wyatt: No time.

Victoria: What if I was your girl?

Wyatt: Still no time.

Victoria grabbed Wyatt by the waist and pulled him closer.

Victoria: I would make you have time.

Wyatt: Would you now?

Victoria: Yes. When I have something it is all mine. That includes my men. They can do what they want but they still have to be there for me. I don't take any shit.

Wyatt: I see.

Wyatt stared down into her stunning blue eyes, which matched his own.

Wyatt: How come you don't have a boyfriend?

Victoria: The same reason I am a very powerful vampire. I don't take any shit like I said.

Wyatt didn't pull away when Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her body against his.

Wyatt: Are you flirting with me?

Victoria: No. I'm seducing you.

Wyatt: You wish.

Victoria smiled again.

Victoria: I knew you wouldn't take my bait so easily.

Victoria released Wyatt and stepped back from him.

Victoria: We have a couple of hours till Jamie goes to sleep so we could have so fun in the mean time.

Wyatt put on his macho man look.

Wyatt: I don't have fun.

Victoria: Is that so. Maybe I could get you to start.

Wyatt watched as Victoria unbuttoned her coat, which covered almost her whole body. Once she was done unbuttoning it, she took her coat off and threw it on the bed.

Victoria: You like what you see?

She modeled her body to him. Wyatt couldn't help but be turned on. Her tight black pants hugged the lower half of her body in all the right places. Her top, which could be mistaken for a bra, revealed most of her upper half. Wyatt admired the way her silky black hair fell on her shoulders and over her chest.

Wyatt: It's not bad.

Victoria's expression wasn't what Wyatt expected. She looked a little insulted, but then looked turned on.

Victoria: You want more than the view?

Wyatt: Excuse me?

Victoria: I'll show you what I mean.

She used her index finger to beckon for him to come over to her. Wyatt slowly walked over to her.

Wyatt: What?

Victoria smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Victoria: I meant, do you want just the view or the action to?

Wyatt: What do you think?

Victoria pulled him closer to her and locked lips with Wyatt. She kissed him passionately as if she had known him all her life. She finally pulled away and looked into his still cold eyes.

Victoria: Well?

Wyatt: I can make time for you.

Victoria laughed and pulled Wyatt into another kiss. They crossed over to the bed and Victoria got on it. Wyatt quickly followed. They continued kissing as Victoria removed Wyatt's shirt and threw it to the floor next to her coat.

Victoria: I've never met a man like you.

Wyatt: I've never wanted a woman like you until now.

Wyatt ran his left hand through Victoria's hair as he used his left hand to unzip her pants. Victoria helped him as he pulled her pants off. Victoria and Wyatt kissed passionately as Wyatt fumbled with the buckle to unbuckle Victoria's shirt.

Wyatt: How the hell do get this thing off?

Victoria rolled her eyes and slipped her finger under the middle of her shirt. There was a click and the buckle opened.

Victoria: Amateur.

Wyatt: Less insulting, more kissing.

Phoebe's Room- Afternoon

Jessie: Are you kidding me?

Jamie: No. He's the son of a bitch who killed dad.

Jessie watched as her sister paced the room to release some of her anger.

Jessie: Jamie, calm down. Did you even listen to him?

Jamie whirled around and looked at Jessie as if she had said something really stupid.

Jamie: Listen to him? He killed our dad. Is that not entering in your mind right?

Jessie looked like she was ready to smack Jamie.

Jessie: Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I won't get out of this bed and do some damage.

Jamie smirked and sat down next to Jessie.

Jamie: How are you feeling?

Jessie pointed her finger at Jamie.

Jessie: Don't change the subject.

Jamie: I wasn't changing the subject. I just want to know if you're okay.

Jessie: I'm as fine as I could be. I can't get to much better and dad can't heal me or I'll turn back into that crazy goddess I was before.

Jamie: True.

Jessie sighed and looked closely at Jamie.

Jessie: You going to be okay?

Jamie shrugged.

Jamie: Same as you. As fine as I could be. I mean I love Camron, but he killed dad. I trusted him and he let me down.

Jessie: But you're sad and lonely without him. I can always tell. I'm sorry to inform you but you got the biggest love bug James.

Jessie and Jamie laughed and relaxed for a moment.

Jessie: At least talk to him. Let him explain. You know you always jump to conclusions.

Jamie: Like you don't.

Jessie moved her covers aside.

Jessie: Don't make me come out of this bed.

Jamie pulled the covers back.

Jamie: Alright, I'll talk to him. Just not now. I said some pretty nasty things.

Jessie looked worried.

Jessie: You didn't tell me you said things.

Jamie: Well, what do you think I did?

Jessie sighed and leaned back on her pillow.

Jessie: What's the damage?

Jamie: I told him he was a monster and that I couldn't trust him.

Jessie rolled her eyes and covered her face.

Jessie: Just great. What else did you say?

Jamie: I sort of said I hate him.

Jessie removed the covers from her face.

Jessie: Have you lost it? You know Camron takes that stuff seriously.

James: I know. I was mad though.

Jessie once again pulled the covers over her face.

Jamie: So?

Jessie: So what?

Jamie pulled the covers away from Jessie's face and raised her eyebrows.

Jamie: Do you think I overreacted?

Jessie didn't look so sure on either yes or no.

Jessie: I can't really tell you. I wasn't there and you told me. You know you lower your attitude level when telling a story.

Jamie: Hey!

Jamie grabbed one of Jessie's pillows and hit her with it.

Jessie: Just talk to him.

Jamie: Alright.

Jamie got off of the bed and helped Jessie get comfortable.

Jessie: Where's Aunt Phoebe sleeping?

Jamie: On the couch. She wants you to use the bed.

Jessie hugged her sister goodnight.

Jamie: Get some rest.

Jessie: Okay, see ya later.

Jamie and Jessie slapped the front and back of their hands together and snapped.

Jamie: I don't know why we still do that hand shake.

Jessie: Good luck.

Jamie laughed and kissed Jessie on the forehead.

Jamie: See ya later.

Attic- Night

Jamie, Chris, and Taylor had decided to sleep in the attic that night since Piper wouldn't let anyone leave the house. That included sleeping at P3. Jamie took the couch while Chris and Taylor slept on a mattress Fi had created out of thin air. As Taylor stared out the attic windows she sat up on the mattress, waking Chris.

Taylor: What was that?

Chris: What was what?

Taylor pushed the covers aside and stood up.

Chris: Hold it.

Chris grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back down.

Chris: Where are you going?

Taylor: I heard something. I think it was Wyatt.

Jamie, who had her back to them, rolled over.

Jamie: Hold up, cutie. I think that was me you heard.

Jamie cracked her knuckles.

Jamie: Is that what you heard?

Taylor: Yeah.

Jamie: Sorry. I was just loosening my hands out.

Chris: Come on. Let's go back to bed.

Taylor laid back down and cuddled against Chris as he covered her. Once Taylor was asleep Jamie looked at Chris.

(Jamie): Wyatt has made her totally paranoid.

Chris looked down at Taylor and ran a hand over her hair.

(Chris): What do you think he did to her?

(Jamie): Nothing physical. I think he just freaked her out.

(Chris): That's nothing new.

Jamie laughed silently and looked at her sister.

(Chris): Are you reading her mind?

Jamie nodded as she focused harder on Taylor.

(Jamie) She's so scared, Chris. I say that as a telepath, empath, and sister.

(Chris): I know she's scared. We all keep forgetting that Taylor was born right into the hell we call the future.

(Jamie): I forgot about that. When Jessie and I were born Wyatt at least pretended to be good. When Taylor was born he was full blown evil and was taking over the world.

(Chris): We have to...

A moan from Taylor made him stop. She turned over, so that she was facing him.

Taylor: (in her sleep) Chris.

Chris: It's okay. I'm here.

Taylor wrapped her small arms around Chris' chest area and cuddled closer to him.

Jamie: That's cute.

Chris checked his watch and tucked the covers around Taylor.

Chris: We should get some sleep. Lord knows we all need it.

Jamie: You're right. Goodnight.

Chris: Goodnight.

Jamie turned back over and pulled her covers up around her neck. She felt a chill wash over her. Tonight was a bad night. Jamie could feel it in her bones.


	4. The Bait and The Trap

Camron's House- Night

Victoria sat on the floor in the room of her ancestors. Once again she had her coat on and was mostly covered.

Wyatt: Is it time?

Victoria turned around and saw Wyatt standing in the doorway. She stood up and held out a hand to him.

Victoria: Come in, my love.

Wyatt entered the ancient place and walked over to Victoria as he took in the room. When he reached Victoria she took his hand in hers.

Victoria: I never thought it would turn out this way. I never thought I would fall for you.

Wyatt: Neither did I.

Victoria took both of Wyatt's hands and stared into his intense blue eyes.

Victoria: Now I see it.

Wyatt: See what?

Victoria: Why my brother is so in love with your sister.

Wyatt almost laughed at her.

Wyatt: I am nothing like my sister.

Victoria: And I am nothing like my brother. But I see what makes you Halliwells so irresistible.

Wyatt brushed a piece of Victoria's hair away from her face.

Wyatt: I could say the same about you.

Victoria followed Wyatt's gaze and found he was looking at her family tree.

Victoria: Do you want to know why my name was erased from the wall?

Wyatt: Why?

Victoria: My mother never approved of me being a vampire. We had a big fight when I was sixteen and I told her I was going to be just like my father. She said she would not allow a murderer, like my father, in her home. I refused to stop, so I left.

Victoria looked down at her empty space on the wall.

Victoria: That's why my mane isn't on the tree anymore.

Wyatt: Did you say you left when you were sixteen?

Victoria nodded, which made her hair fall back in front of her face.

Wyatt: I left my home when I was sixteen to.

Victoria: I guess we really are alike.

Suddenly, Victoria's blue eyes turned a dark shade of burgundy.

Victoria: Jamie's asleep.

Wyatt: Good. I thought she would go to sleep.

Victoria: Come with me.

She pulled Wyatt out of the room and down to the basement.

Wyatt: What are we doing here?

Victoria: if you want to keep Camron and Jamie here, this is the best place to keep them.

Attic- Night

Jamie tossed and turned on the couch as Victoria invaded her dreams and turned them into nightmares. Without knowledge of doing so, Jamie orbed out.

Jamie's Nightmare- Jungle- Afternoon

Jamie knew she was walking around in circles, but didn't know what she was looking for. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was obviously uncombed.

Jamie: Where am I? I know I've been here before.

Camron: Of course you have silly.

Jamie turned to her left and stared opened mouth at an eight year old Camron.

Jamie: Oh my god. Camron, you're eight.

Camron twisted his face and shook his head.

Camron: Duh, so are you.

Jamie: What?

Jamie looked back down at herself and saw that she was for a fact eight years old again. She was now dressed in a blue t-shirt, short jean overalls, and black ankle boots. Her hair was no longer shoulder length, but to the middle of her back.

Jamie: How is this possible?

Camron: What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?

Jamie: You mean you don't remember?

Camron shrugged.

Camron: Remember what?

Jamie: We're dating and I'm really angry at you.

Camron burst out laughing once Jamie was done.

Camron: Dating? We're just friends Jamie. You know that. Now, let's play hide and go seek. Or did you forget about that to?

Jamie was defiantly confused, but decided if she was in the past or something she should play along.

Jamie: Okay, who's it?

Camron: You.

Jamie: Okay, I'll start counting.

Jamie turned around and covered her eyes with her hands.

Jamie: I count down from fifteen, right?

Camron: We didn't change the rules, so yeah.

Jamie: Okay. 15, 14, 13, 12...

Camron quickly took off into the jungle's trees.

Jamie:...7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ready or not here I come.

Jamie uncovered her eyes and looked around once. She didn't spot Camron. He must have gone farther into the jungle. Suddenly it clicked.

Jamie: I remember this place. Camron brought me here after mom died.

This was a memory. After Piper died Jamie refused to do anything. Even eat. Camron was the only person who was able snap her out of this. He taught her a song his mother use to sing to his when he had to face something terrible. The song was in Spanish, so Jamie had trouble learning it since she hadn't spoken much Spanish yet. It also helped when Camron took her to the jungle and they played her favorite games there.

Jamie: This is my memory. I guess I could go along with it.

Jamie quickly walked deeper into the forest as camron had.

Jamie: (in a singing voice) Camron, where are you?

Camron: You're not going to find me that easily.

Jamie turned in the direction she heard Camron's voice come from.

Jamie: This isn't fair. I'm never going to find you.

Camron: Yes you will.

Jamie listened as Camron began singing the song he had taught her.

Jamie: I haven't sung that in so long.

As Jamie picked up on the soft melody of the song she started singing it herself. She perked up when she realized Camron was close. Jamie reached a tree and saw a shadow behind it.

Jamie: I found you.

Wyatt: Yes you did.

Jamie gasped as the still twenty four year old Wyatt stepped out from behind the tree instead of Camron.

Jamie: Wyatt, what are you doing here?

Wyatt: I've come to kill you.

Jamie: No. Stay away from me.

Wyatt smiled and formed an energy ball.

Wyatt: Let's see how fast you can run.

Wyatt threw the ball at Jamie, who screamed and ducked.

Jamie: Wyatt, please stop. I'm your sister.

Wyatt: Your point is?

Wyatt waved his hand and several plants, flowers, and trees caught on fire.

Jamie: You don't have that power.

Wyatt: That's what you think.

Jamie screamed and fell back onto the ground as a burning tree branch almost smashed her.

Jamie: This isn't happening. This isn't my memory.

Wyatt laughed.

Wyatt: You think this is your memory? If sorry to inform you but these are your nightmares.

Jamie's gaze shot left and right as everything around her was set on fire.

Wyatt: You better run. I heard fire likes little kids.

Jamie scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction farthest away from Wyatt. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get away.

Jamie: What is going on?

Jamie stopped running and screamed again as a bullet came whizzing past her face. Jamie saw that she was now ten. She was dressed in a red shirt and a gray skirt.

Jamie: Not again. Now I'm ten.

Another bullet came at Jamie and she orbed out.

Camron's House- Night

Jamie had orbed to Camron's house. Instead of sleep walking, she was sleep orbing. Like in her nightmare she orbed out.

P3- Night

Camron jumped up as he sensed Jamie using her powers. He sensed she wasn't at the manor, but at his house.

Camron: Oh no. Wyatt and Victoria.

Camron teleported out and to his house.

Camron's House- Night

Just as Jamie orbed out, Camron teleported in.

Camron: She was just here. I can feel it.

He quickly followed Jamie's power trail.

The Underworld- Night

Jamie orbed in and fell to her knees as her nightmare continued.

Jamie's Nightmare- San Francisco 2020- Afternoon

The ten year old Jamie dodged bullets as men continued to fire them at her. She took off down the streets of San Francisco to escape from the men.

Jamie: I remember these guys. They're police that work for Wyatt.

Since Jamie wasn't looking ahead of her, she slammed into something and fell to the ground. When she looked up she saw Wyatt again.

Jamie: What do you want from me?

Wyatt: Your life.

Jamie gasped as Wyatt grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. Jamie struggled against him and coughed.

Jamie: Let me go!

Jamie's Nightmare- San Francisco 2031- Night

Jamie dropped to the ground as Wyatt disappeared.

Jamie: Now what?

Jamie looked around, but didn't recognize the place. Finally, she realized where she was.

Jamie: It couldn't be.

San Francisco looked a million times worse then it did in her time. Every single building and home was burnt to asses. Thousands of dead bodies lay on the ground at her feet. Even though it was night time the sky was a bright red color and black clouds filled the air.

Jamie: What is going on?

Suddenly, Jamie heard the deepness in her voice. She held up her hands to see that they were different and her nails hand grown out.

Jamie: Holy shit. This isn't real.

Jamie spotted a mirror on the ground and picked it up. She stared at her reflection with amazement. The person she saw was not a sixteen year old girl but a twenty one year old woman. Jamie ran her hand over her smooth but older face. She then went over her hair, which was now to her low back.

Jamie: I don't believe this. I'm in my future.

The Underworld- Night

Camron finally caught up with Jamie and heard her on the ground gasping for air as if she was afriad of something.

Camron: Jamie.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jamie's Nightmare- San Francisco 2031- Night

The twenty one year old Jamie nearly screamed as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She spun around to see a man about her age.

Jamie: May I help you?

Man: Don't recognize me, Jamie?

Jamie was about to say 'no' when she saw his handsome gray eyes.

Jamie: Camron?

Camron had grown out his hair so that it almost touching his shoulders. Jamie noticed he was dressed from head to toe in black.

Jamie: Don't you look nice.

Camron: Just because you give me a compliment doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you.

Jamie was shocked when Camron backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.

Jamie: What the hell?

The Underworld- Night

At the same time Jamie held her face as if someone had hit her.

Camron: Jamie, are you okay?

He touched her face, but she jerked away.

Jamie's Nightmare- San Francisco 2031- Night

Jamie jerked away from the future Camron.

Jamie: Don't tell me you're evil.

Camron: (sarcastically) Oh no. You know my secret.

Jamie: What happened to the world?

Camron smiled down at her.

Jamie: You?

Camron: Of course. After I killed off Wyatt the world needed a new leader.

Jamie's eyes filled with tears.

Jamie: You killed Wyatt?

Camron: It thought you would be happy. I killed him off like the rest of your family.

Jamie didn't want to ask what he meant, but had to.

Jamie: What are you talking about?

Camron pointed behind Jamie. Jamie covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Her whole family, from Victor down to Taylor, laid there on the street, dead and soaking with blood.

Jamie: You killed them!

Camron: They deserved it.

Jamie: How could you turn into a monster like my brother?

Camron: Monster? I believe that's the word that triggered this change babe.

Jamie: Go to hell!

Camron: I've already been there.

Camron reached down and roughly grabbed Jamie by her arms.

Jamie: Let go of me!

Camron: No, I think I'll finish off the rest of the Halliwell family.

The Underworld- Night

Jamie struggled against Camron as he tried to keep a tight hold on her.

Jamie: Let go of me!

Camron: No, not until you wake up. Jamie, open your eyes.

Camron gently shook Jamie and her eyes shot open. As soon as Jamie saw Camron she balled her fists.

Jamie: You son of a bitch!

Jamie raised her right arm and punched Camron hard in the face. Camron fell to the ground with a grunt.

Jamie: I hate you! Die for all I care!

Victoria: As you wish princess.

Jamie looked away from Camron to see Wyatt and Victoria appear from around a corner.

Jamie: Oh no.

Wyatt: You got that right.

Seeing Jamie start to orb out, Wyatt waved his hand and a crystal cage formed Camron and Jamie. Jamie's orbs bounced off of the cage and she was forced to reform as she fell to the ground.

Wyatt: Got you this time.

Victoria walked over to the cage and looked Jamie in the eyes.

Victoria: I knew you would bring my brother to me.

Jamie angrily looked at Camron.

Jamie: Go ahead and take him. I don't care.

Camron looked up at Jamie from his spot on the floor.

Camron: How could you say that?

Jamie: And how could you kill my dad?

Jamie turned away from him.

Jamie: I hope you die. It will do the world and me a big favor.

Camron looked hurt by Jamie's words but quickly hid his pain with anger.

Camron: Victoria was right. I should have killed you when I had the chance.

Victoria stared with big eyes as the teens continued to argue and tell one another how much they wanted the other dead. Victoria walked back over to Wyatt.

Victoria: I think Jamie just solved my problem with turning Camron evil. She was the only thing stopping him before, but now he hates her. It's perfect.

Wyatt watched as Jamie shouted something very naughty at Camron.

Wyatt: Things are finally turning around.

(Why does Victoria so badly want Camron to turn evil? What will happen between Camron and Jamie? Are Wyatt and Victoria really in love? So, you guys like? Review and let me know. The more reviews, the faster I finish this story. Then I can start on my other story. It follows right after all of this. That's why I can't start it yet. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	5. Taylor's Gone!

(Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been busy with driving school. I got to get my permit. Anyway, school is almost over and I have more time to write.)

Attic- Night

The Charmed Ones, all their children, and Leo stood in the attic talking.

Piper: Jessie, how do you know Jamie left?

Jessie: It's a twin thing. I sensed her orb while I was sleeping.

Phoebe: Where would she go?

Leo: Maybe she's with what's his name.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.

Piper: For the last time, his name is Camron.

Leo: Maybe she's with him.

Jessie: I'm getting worried. I can't sense her anymore.

Chris bit his nail nervously as he looked out of the window.

Chris: The worst part is Wyatt probably sensed her.

Fi: What if he got her?

Everyone looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Roxy: I'll go check if Camron's seen her.

Paige: Okay. Be careful though.

Roxy nodded and orbed out.

Chris: I don't get why Jamie would just leave without telling someone.

Jacob: She's done it before.

Matt: She must have had a good reason.

Orbs appeared in the room.

Matt: What's the news, Rox?

Roxy shook her head at his question.

Roxy: There is no news. Camron's gone to.

Leo: I knew it!

Piper turned to her husband and frowned.

Piper: Leo, let it go. Jamie's a big girl that can handle herself.

Phoebe: Besides, it's not like Camron's evil.

As soon as the words left her mouth Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. She saw Jamie and Camron together. Jamie had a dagger in each hand and was bringing one down on Camron. He quickly caught her wrist and grabbed her other one. While holding both of her wrist over her head, Camron shoved Jamie back into a wall.

Camron: Just like old times.

Jamie: How about something new?

Jamie kneed Camron hard in the stomach. He released her arms and backed away, holding his gut and looking pissed. Phoebe gasped as she came out of her premonition.

Phoebe: Okay, maybe I was wrong.

Piper: What did you see?

Phoebe: I'm not sure. All I can tell you is Camron and Jamie are not very happy with each other.

Underworld- Night

By now, Wyatt and Victoria had moved Camron and Jamie to separate cages to stop them from killing each other.

Victoria: Shouldn't we move them to my house?

Wyatt: No, we can't risk my family sensing Jamie or your family coming home.

Victoria: What if demons come?

Wyatt: Don't worry. I'll get rid of them.

Victoria: What do we do now?

Wyatt: I still have three siblings to catch.

Victoria: My, brother, Vincent, is on it.

Camron turned to Victoria with a raised eyebrow.

Camron: Vincent's here to?

Victoria: Yes, he's helping me out.

Camron: (sighing) Great.

He switched his position from sitting to lying on the ground.

Jamie: Are we talking about the brother you never told me about.

Camron pushed himself onto his elbows and rolled his eyes.

Camron: Get over it already.

Jamie ignored him and sat down, with her back to him.

Jamie: Don't talk to me.

Camron: No problem.

Attic- Night

Jessie sat on a chair, looking through the book of shadows. At the time, Chris and Taylor were scrying.

Taylor: Do you think Wyatt got Jamie?

Chris: It's possible.

Jessie looked at him with a surprised expression before she threw a balled up piece of paper at him. It ended up hitting Chris on the head.

Chris: Hey!

Jessie ignored Chris and looked at Taylor.

Jessie: Don't listen to him, Tay. Wyatt didn't get Jamie.

Jessie quickly looked at the door as she heard something.

Jessie: Did you hear that?

Chris: What?

Jessie: That noise.

Chris smirked and put the scrying crystal down.

Chris: Now, who's paranoid?

Jessie frowned at him.

Jessie: No, seriously. Listen.

As they listened they didn't notice black smoke coming up through the floorboards. The smoke moved over to Jessie and swirled around her legs. Chris finally noticed this.

Chris: Jessie, get away from there.

Jessie saw the smoke and stood up. When she tried to run the smoke tightened around her right ankle, tripping her.

Jessie: What is this thing?

Chris: Let's just say he's not a friend.

Jessie: He?

Jessie tried to kick the smoke off but it did no good. Jessie nearly screamed as her right foot turned to smoke.

Jessie: Holy shit!

Jessie closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her powers. A screaming noise came from the smoke as Jessie's body generated lightning and electrocuted it. The smoke released her leg and moved away.

Chris: Are you okay?

He helped Jessie to her feet and caught her when she almost fell.

Jessie: I'm so weak I can't even stand.

Chris: I got you.

Chris held onto Jessie and let her put her weight on him.

Vincent: That stung.

Jessie and Taylor looked at the smoke with wide eyes.

Taylor: I think I'm loosing it. Did the smoky thing just talk?

The smoke swirled up higher and higher until it was just a bit taller then Chris. The smoke was now in the shape of a man. As the smoke cleared, human features appeared. Jessie and Taylor watched in amazement as the smoke turned into a man, not much older than Chris. He had black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and wore a coat not much different from the one Victoria had been wearing. His had silver symbols and a family crescent on it.

Chris: Vincent?

Vincent: Hello Chris.

Jessie looked between the two men and tried to figure out what was happening.

Jessie: Who's your friend, Chris?

Chris and Vincent: Friend?

Jessie couldn't miss the looks of hatred the two shared. It was more obvious on Chris. Jessie could see hatred on Vincent's face, but barely. His face was almost plain.

Chris: We're not friends, Jessie.

Jessie: How do you know him then?

Vincent: I can answer that.

Jessie's question was indeed answered. She watched as Vincent's teeth grew out and his eyes became red.

Jessie: Oh my god. You're Camron's brother, aren't you?

Vincent nodded, making his hair fall over his eyes even more.

Chris: Why are you here?

Vincent's expression didn't change as he spoke.

Vincent: I won't lie. I'm here to bring you to your brother.

Chris: What makes you think we'll go willingly?

Vincent shrugged, still expressionless.

Vincent: I don't think you'll go willingly.

Jessie: That's a first.

Vincent: I am giving you the choice to come willingly.

Chris: Forget it.

Vincent shrugged again and didn't seem to be bothered by Chris' words. If this was Wyatt the threats would be spilling out right about now.

Vincent: Have it your way.

Vincent looked at Taylor, who was standing next to Chris, clinging onto his pants. Vincent looked deep into Taylor's eyes as she stared at him. Jessie glanced at her sister long enough to see the dazed look on her face.

Jessie: Taylor?

Chris knew exactly what Vincent was up to.

Chris: Vincent, stop it.

Vincent looked at Chris, who looked away.

Chris: Don't look into his eyes, Jessie.

Jessie turned her eyes away from Vincent's.

Jessie: Why?

Chris: He can do this trick with his eyes and hypnotize you. Just don't look him straight in the eye.

Jessie: Is that what he did to Taylor?

Vincent: Yes.

Jessie looked at him when he answered her question. Remembering what Chris said, she kept her eyes on Vincent's forehead instead of his eyes.

Chris: Leave Taylor alone, Vincent. She's no good to you.

Vincent: That's where you're wrong. Come to me, Taylor.

Taylor obeyed and orbed to his side.

Jessie: What do want her for?

Vincent: To make sure you two don't try anything funny.

Jessie: If you really work for Wyatt you won't hurt her.

Vincent: Really? Shows how much you know.

Chris: How much?

Vincent looked at Chris.

Vincent: Excuse me?

Chris: How much is Wyatt paying you to do this?

Vincent: Nothing. The bastard's too cheap. The deal is: I get you and I get to keep my life.

Chris: I'm surprised you didn't force him to pay you.

Vincent: I may be cocky, but I'm not an idiot.

Chris: Are you sure about that?

Vincent, surprisingly, didn't listen to Chris and continued.

Vincent: Listen, I don't have the patience or feel like fighting you.

Jessie knew Vincent was now only talking to Chris.

Vincent: You know where to find me.

Vincent placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and smoked out with her.

Jessie: Where is he taking her?

Chris: Don't worry. She's safe.

Jessie: Safe? He just kidnapped her.

Chris: He's not going to hurt her. Vincent's not like that. He'll hurt and even kill adults, but not kids.

Jessie: How do you know Vincent and I don't?

Chris: That's not important.

Once Chris was sure that Jessie could stand on her own he let go of her. As Chris turned to leave the attic Jessie read his mind.

Jessie: You guys use to be friends.

Chris stopped in his tracks and froze.

Chris: That was a long time ago.

Jessie knew he really didn't want to bring up his and Vincent's friendship.

Jessie: Chris, can I come with...

Chris: No. You can not come to the future with me. You're too weak. Stay here.

Jessie frowned at her brother and followed him out of the attic.

Jessie: That's not fair.

Chris: If you come, you'll get captured in less than half an hour.

Jessie: The same will happen if you leave me here alone.

Chris stopped when he reached the foyer. Jessie smiled when she heard his thoughts.

Jessie: I'll get my backpack.

Chris: I'll orb you to get it. You need to save your strength.

Chris knew it was wrong to take Jessie with, but what other choice did he have? Everybody was out looking for Jamie and Camron. Besides, she was better of with him then by herself.

Underworld- Night

Wyatt and Victoria watched as Jamie shouted at Camron, who was completely ignoring her.

Wyatt: Where's that brother of yours?

Victoria jumped when her ring glowed red.

Victoria: Finally, Vince.

Victoria took Wyatt's hand in hers and perked up.

Victoria: Time to go.

Wyatt: Do you want me to get your brother?

Victoria smiled t Wyatt's offer as she looked at Camron.

Victoria: No, I can handle him. You just get your sister.

She reached up and gave him a loving kiss. She then crossed over to the cage Camron was in.

Victoria: Get up. We're going.

Camron shifted his attention to Victoria as he laid on his back.

Camron: Going where?

Victoria: Home.

Camron sat up when he heard 'home'. He wasn't ready to go back to his aunt. Not now.

Camron: 'Home' home or 'hell' home?

Victoria knew what he meant. He hated living with their aunt Viper.

Victoria: 'Hell' home, I guess.

She kicked one of the crystals aside, making the cage go down.

Victoria: Don't even think of running. I'll just come after you.

Camron grunted as he got to his feet.

Camron: I'm not going to run. I have no reason to.

Victoria couldn't lie and say that she was surprised by that.

Victoria: Are you saying you're ready to come home?

Camron: hey, I'm coming with you. Don't push it.

Victoria pulled four vials out of her coat pocket and handed one to Camron.

Victoria: Drink that. It's...

Camron: I know what it is.

Without hesitation, Camron chugged down the potion.

Victoria: Here.

She handed a vial to Wyatt and another to Jamie, once Wyatt let her out of her cage.

Jamie: What is it?

Wyatt: A potion to protect you in the portal back to the future.

Jamie looked down at the potion in her hand and realized this was how Wyatt kept coming back to the past.

Jamie: No way. I'm not going back, especially with you.

Wyatt: You're drinking that potion and you're coming back. Don't make me force you.

Jamie knew Wyatt would force her, but she just couldn't go back.

Jamie: I'm not doing it.

Wyatt angrily snatched the vial from Jamie. Before she could stop him, he grabbed her by the neck and forced the potion down her throat. Once Wyatt let go, Jamie started coughing.

Jamie: Are you trying to make me choke to death?

Wyatt: I warned you.

Wyatt downed his own potion and threw the vial away. Victoria did the same before she pulled two more vials out of her pocket. She tossed one to Wyatt.

Victoria: That will take you to the museum.

Wyatt: Where are you going?

Victoria: Home. My aunt gave me orders to see her when I returned with Camron.

Wyatt: What about my siblings?

Victoria grinned and crossed over to Wyatt. She placed her soft hand on his muscular chest and kissed him passionately.

Camron and Jamie: Ew.

Jamie: I really didn't need to see that.

Victoria: (to Wyatt) Don't worry, my sweet. My brother will bring them to you.

Jamie watched with interest as Wyatt took Victoria's hand and kissed it softly.

Jamie: Hold up. Are you two in love?

Jamie frowned when she heard her own words. Love? Wyatt was capable of loving anyone or thing. Was he?

Victoria: That's none of your business.

Jamie: Don't make me slap you.

Wyatt: Silence, Jamie.

Jamie was about to say something back when she saw Wyatt and Victoria looking at each other as a couple would.

Jamie: Wait till I tell Jessie about this.

Victoria: (to Wyatt) I'll see you later.

Victoria took the vial in her hand and threw it at the ground. A circular portal appeared.

Victoria: Camron, step on...

Camron: I know, I know. I've done it before.

Victoria still couldn't believe he was going back so easily. It wasn't like him to give up without a fight. She watched as Camron gave Jamie a look that said he was sorry for ever hurting her. Jamie on the other hand didn't look sorry at all as she turned away from him. Camron gave up and stepped onto the circle, disappearing in a flash of light. Victoria turned to Jamie and waved goodbye.

Victoria: Thanks for helping me get my brother back.

With that Victoria stepped onto the circle and vanished. Even though Jamie hated Camron, she couldn't help but feel lonely without him. It was over. He was no longer her boyfriend, friend, or anything. He was nothing to her.


	6. Things Of The Past

Future- Attic- Night

A time portal appeared on the wall and Jessie stepped out. She turned back to the portal and waited.

Jessie: Chris, come on.

She sighed and reached a hand into the portal. She felt around a little.

Jessie: Where are you?

She finally felt something and pulled hard. Chris almost tripped from the force of Jessie's tug.

Jessie: What kept you?

Chris: I had to leave a letter for mom since someone forgot to.

Jessie laughed nervously.

Jessie: Sorry.

Suddenly, a demon shimmered in next to Chris.

Demon: What are you two doing her? The museum is closed.

Chris didn't bother to explain. Instead he flicked his wrist and the demon blew up.

Chris: We better get out of here.

He quickly took Jessie's hand and orbed them away.

Viper's House- Night

In a flash of light Victoria and Camron appeared. Camron felt Victoria's hand on his shoulder once they arrived.

Victoria: Welcome home.

She took Camron's hand and led him down a hallway.

Camron: Where are you taking me?

Victoria: Aunt Viper wants to see you.

Camron's heart skipped nearly two beats. He stopped walking, making Victoria stop.

Victoria: You're scared.

Scared? She had no idea. Their aunt was a cold hearted women and she was ten times worse when she was pushed the wrong way. Camron had defiantly pushed her the wrong way when he ran away from home.

Camron: I'm not scared. I just don't want to see her, that's all. Can't I see her tomorrow, after I get some sleep?

Victoria could sense her brother's fear. She had seen nine years of it and knew it to well.

Victoria: Admit you're scared and you can wait till morning.

Camron: Alright, I admit it. I'm scared. Can I just go to my room now?

Victoria: Sure.

Camron rubbed his arms as he and Victoria continued down the cold halls. They finally reached Camron's room and Victoria opened the door. Camron walked in with Victoria watching him from her spot at the door. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew his room hadn't changed. It looked like a dream come true, but felt more like a prison. He had a king size canopy bed, cabinets and a refrigerator that filled magically with anything he wanted, and his own master bathroom. His room also included bars on the windows, three locks on his door, and security cameras that watched his every move.

Camron: Home sweet home.

While Camron wasn't looking, Victoria grabbed some sort of gun off of the dresser and put it to the back of his neck.

Camron: What are you doing?

His question was answered when Victoria pulled the trigger. Camron yelped as something sharp entered his neck. He tried to get away, but Victoria grabbed his hair and forced him on his knees.

Victoria: Stay still.

Camron obeyed, afraid of what was in his neck. As Victoria held the gun to his neck, he heard a clicking noise. Camron gritted his teeth when he felt something move under his skin.

Victoria: You're almost done. There...

Camron yelped again as the gun released his neck. Victoria let go of Camron's hair and allowed him to stand. Camron felt at his neck and found that something was stuck to it. He pulled at it, but realized that seriously hurt.

Victoria: I wouldn't pull at that if I were you.

Camron: What did you stick in me?

Victoria: An antipowlex. Hey, what did I say about touching it.

Camron: An anti-what?

Victoria: An antipowlex. As long as it's on your neck you can't use your powers.

Camron: That's not possible.

Victoria: Try to use your powers.

Camron tested his powers. When he tried to create an energy ball nothing happened.

Victoria: I can't let you have your powers back until I can trust you again.

Camron shrugged, looking exactly like his older brother.

Camron: Fine.

Camron cared more than he showed. He felt sort of empty without his powers. He also couldn't help but feel happy. His powers were as much as a curse as they were a gift.

Victoria: Get some rest. Don't pull at that thing. If you try to take it out it will pull out the skin around it.

Camron quickly removed his hand from the device on his neck. Victoria turned to the door and opened it.

Victoria: Know one thing little brother.

She turned to him before continuing.

Victoria: I'm glad you're home.

She smiled at her brother then left, locking the door behind her. She really was just happy to have her baby brother back home. Her aunt had other reasons for wanting him back.

In his room, Camron removed his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. He knew his room back and forth, from top to bottom. He had spent most of his time in his room and it was just something he would never forget. He turned on the water and put his left hand under the freezing liquid. Once he was sure it was cold enough to numb his fingers he splashed it over his face. He repeated this several times before he turned the water off and dried his face off. After he removed his shoes, he walked over to his refrigerator and took a bottle of water out. Camron removed the top and threw it the trash. He knew he would finish off the water and wouldn't need the top. As he walked over to his bed he drank the cold water. He had to have it cold. It was just a habit of his. He enjoyed the feeling that sent shivers down his spine. When Camron reached his bed he had indeed finished his water and tossed it in the trash. He walked over to the nearest window and reached one of his arms through the metal bars that kept him inside. Once his hand reached the window he unlocked it and opened it till it wouldn't open any farther. He felt the goose bumps on his body as the air hit his bare chest. Even though he wanted the complete cold feeling to rush in his room, he wanted complete darkness more. He closed his black curtains and that shut out all of the light from outside. The only light he had left was his lamp that barely provided any light at all, which was how Camron liked it. He went back over to his bed and pulled the covers back, which were also black like most of the things in his room. His favorite color was actually black, but he never admitted it. It was much easier to accept the things he liked when he didn't have his powers. When he had them he just felt like some dark and evil vampire. Without his powers he felt it didn't matter if his favorite color was black or that he loved the dark. He felt more free without his powers. He was restricted and trapped with them. Maybe he was better off without his powers. Maybe he was meant to be normal. In his mind he wasn't born into this world to be a witch or vampire. Both of his sides caused trouble. He just wanted to let it all go. If he really had a choice he would get rid of his powers once and for all.

Camron wiped his thoughts from his mind as he got in bed. As he reached to shut off his lamp he noticed something on the nightstand. It was a picture of him and his brother, Josh. Camron was about fourteen and Josh had just turned ten. Josh was on Camron's back waving at the camera. Camron remembered that day so clearly. It was about a month after they ran away from home and they were finally happy. Josh was the only family Camron had left that he knew cared about him. Aunt Viper didn't really care about anyone, Victoria was pure evil and couldn't show her soft side too often, and Vincent never associated with the family and mostly just stayed to himself. Camron sadly ran his hand over the picture frame.

Camron: Goodnight, Josh. Love ya.

Camron turned off his lamp and snuggled under the covers. He couldn't help but feel comfortable. It actually felt good to be home.

Past- Kitchen- Night

Piper, Phoebe, Paige stood in the kitchen going over the letter Chris had left.

Piper: Where do you think they went?

Phoebe: I don't know. Do you think Chris forgot to tell us in the letter?

Paige: No, I think he did it on purpose. They don't want us to find them.

Underground Battle Ring- Night

Jessie looked around the place. It looked sort of like an old football field. Instead of grass there was dirt. All the dirt area was inside a metal cage that was about twice as tall as the manor. Inside the cage, Jessie could see two people fighting. One was a man in his late twenties and the other was a boy around her age.

Man: Hey, you two!

Chris and Jessie looked behind them. A man about thirty, with huge muscles, walked over to them.

Jessie: Yes?

Man: I need to scan you before you enter the stadium.

Jessie: Scan us?

Chris: It's easy.

The man pulled out a hand held scanner and held it up to Chris' face. Chris allowed the man to scan his eyes. There was beep and the man gave Chris a nod.

Man: You're clean.

Chris: What did you think I was going to be, Jordan?

Jordan looked at Chris, confused.

Jordan: Do we know each other?

Chris: Yes. I'm Chris.

Jordan's eyes grew wide as he stared at Chris.

Jordan: Chris? Chris Halliwell?

Chris looked around wildly and shook his head.

Chris: Jordan, you know it's Chris Perry down here. If the others knew I was Wyatt's brother they would kill me.

Jordan laughed at his own mistake.

Jordan: Sorry, buddy. It's so good to see you.

Chris: You to.

Jordan: What has it been? Six years?

Chris scratched his head and winced.

Chris: Has it really been that long?

Jordan nodded.

Jordan: And, who's this hot thing?

He was referring to Jessie, who blushed.

Chris: This is my sister, Jessie.

Jordan: Nice to meet you, Jessie.

Jessie: It's nice to meet you to.

Jordan: So, what brought you back here? Is your crazed brother still chasing you, Snake?

Jessie smiled and looked at Chris.

Jessie: Snake?

Chris: It was my old nickname.

Jordan: It's still is your nickname.

Keith: Jordan, get your ass over here and do your job!

Jordan: I'll be right there, Keith!

Chris: Listen, all I need to know is where Ryder is.

Jordan: Oh, that's why you came here? What do you want with a punk like Ryder? He's nothing but a headache. The kid has been trouble ever since he got here.

Chris: I need his help. He's the only one I know who can do the job.

Jordan: Okay, if you really want him.

Jordan pointed to the cage. Jessie saw that he was pointing to the boy that she saw when they walked in.

Chris: Thanks, Jordan.

Jordan laughed and waved his hand.

Jordan: No problem. Just don't wait six years until your next visit.

Chris: Alright, see ya.

Jordan: Bye.

Once Jordan had walked off, Jessie couldn't help but start asking questions.

Jessie: Okay, what's going on?

Chris: I use to come down here on weekends and battle for money. It's just like a little club for witches and some demons.

Jessie nodded and looked around Chris. He followed her gaze over to the cage where Ryder and some other man fought.

Jessie: Who's this Ryder guy?

Chris frowned slightly and sighed.

Chris: I met him when I was sixteen. He's kind of a bad boy. He was ready to start selling drugs before I introduced him to battling down here.

Jessie: How old is he?

Chris mumbled as he tried to figure it out exactly.

Chris: He's not much older than you. I think he's about to turn seventeen.

The crowd watching the fight cheered as the fight continued.

Chris: Come on. We need to get down there. I want to catch him before he leaves.

Jessie followed Chris down to the stands and took a seat next to him. She watched as Ryder went to a corner of the cage and sat down; drinking some water a girl gave him. The man he had been fighting walked over to the opposite corner. He was twice Ryder's size and it was obvious he lifted weights. Jessie's eyes went over Ryder. He had super straight hair that was a mixer between red, brown, and black, his eyes were an emerald color, and he was pretty tall for his age. Jessie could tell that he was a rock and punk fan by his outfit. He wore torn black jeans with two or three chains hanging from them, a sleeveless red top with a skull on it the had the word 'rock' over it, and to finish it of he had a spiked dog collar around his neck.

Announcer: Who will win? Will it be our rock god Ryder?

The crowd went wild. Mostly the women lost it. Jessie had to cover her ears to drown out the sound of their screams.

Announcer: Or will it be our titan of pain Tank?

The crowd went wild again. It was mostly the men cheering this time.

Announcer: Let's find out.

A bell rang and the two fighters got to their feet. They both looked very tired and worn out. Tank attacked first. Magically a chain shot out of his palm and at Ryder. Ryder barely ducked in time as the chain came at his head. After he missed, Tank grunted as the chain went back into his hand. When Tank wasn't paying attention, Ryder kicked him in the face, knocking him over. Ryder went for another when Tank shot the chain out of his hand again. The chain wrapped itself around Ryder arms and chest so he could move his arms at all. Ryder tried to get free as Tank rose to his feet.

Tank: I don't think so boy. That's solid steel.

Tank lifted his hand, which made the chain lift and carry Ryder into the air with it. Ryder helplessly kicked his feet as he tried to get down.

Tank: Let's bring on the pain.

The men in the crowd just went crazy as the women shouted angry comments at Tank. He ignored them and swung his hand to the left, which made Ryder slam into the metal bars. The women gasped as Ryder cried out in pain.

Tank: Let's go to the right.

Tank, of course, swung his hand to the right, making Ryder slam into the other side of the cage.

Tank: Had enough boy?

Ryder blew a piece of hair away from his face as he regained his strength.

Ryder: What? Are you to chicken to finish me off?

Tank: Wrong answer.

Tank swung his hand down and Ryder hit the ground at full force. Ryder nearly screamed this time. It was obvious Ryder was unconscious.

Announcer: That last move did some damage I think. I guess our new champ is Tank.

The crowd cheered and booed. Jessie didn't pay attention to them. She was focused on Ryder. She watched as Tank removed his chain and kicked the boy aside.

Tank: I am the champ!

Jessie rolled her eyes at Tank's bragging.

Ryder: Hey!

Tank spun around in shock. Ryder stood behind him, hold what appeared to be a broken arm.

Tank: You want more?

Ryder: How about you? You want some?

Tank: Bring it on.

Tank flexed his muscles before he got down on all fours. The crowd gasped as fur appeared over Tank's skin. After a minute Tank had turned into a wolf.

Tank: Come and get some if you want it.

Ryder laughed at Tank's attitude. Tank obviously didn't like being laughed at. He ran at Ryder at jumped on top of him. Before Ryder had a chance to fight back, Tank bit into his already broken arm. Ryder cried out again and gritted his teeth as he tried to push Tank of if him. Finally, Ryder kicked Tank off and away from him. When Tank looked back up at Ryder he saw that Ryder was on his knees with his back to him.

Tank: I got you right where I want you.

Tank ran and Ryder again. He snarled and growled, ready to kill. He did have Ryder right where he wanted him. Or did he?

Ryder: Stay back.

Tank: Why should I?

Ryder: Because, I don't think fire likes fur.

Right as Tank jumped on Ryder, the boy's body ignited in blue flames from head to toe. Tank yelped and whimpered as his gray fur caught on fire. He ran around the cage trying to get the fire off of him. Ryder stood up and watched Tank. Ryder stared at his hands and saw that they were on fire as well as the rest of his body.

Ryder: Oh no. Not again. Just stay in control and everything will be fine.

Tank finally got the fire off of him and stared at Ryder with dagger eyes.

Tank: What are you? You're not a fire starter. That was no ordinary fire.

As Jessie watched she noticed Ryder's whole attitude had changed. He was afraid. When she read his mind she knew what it was he was so afraid of.

Ryder: Stay back. I'm warning you, Tank.

Tank snarled again and went at Ryder. When he was in touching distance, he was met by a blast of fire. Ryder held his hands out in front of him to protect himself.

Ryder: I told you to stay back.

Tank rolled on the ground to rid himself of the fire, but it wasn't coming off this time. He was covered in it.

Tank: Somebody help me!

Several men rushed in and showered Tank with water. The crowd watched in amazement as Ryder's body continued to produce the blue fire.

Ryder: Come on, Ryder. You control this. It's not the other way around.

Suddenly Ryder grunted as he was hit in the neck by a dart. After a couple of seconds he passed out and the fire went away. The crowd broke into the loudest applause of the night.

Announcer: I guess that's it. I'd say Ryder wins.

The crowd cheered even louder. Two of the men came over to Ryder and carried him out of the cage. Jessie watched this until Chris tapped on her shoulder.

Chris: Come on.

Jessie followed him as he followed the men that took Ryder away. Chris and Jessie followed them until they reached a room far out of sight and sound distance of anyone at the stadium. Chris put his ear to the door and listened as he heard voices speaking.

Inside of Room- Night

A man in a gray suit sat at his desk watching as the two men laid Ryder down on a couch across the room.

Man in Gray: Did our boy do well tonight?

Man 1: Great, sir. If he had gotten any angrier, he probably would have set this whole place on fire.

Man 2: He burnt the hell out of Tank.

The man in gray smiled and smoked his cigar.

Man in Gray: What can I say? He's good.

He stood up and walked over to the couch Ryder was on.

Man in Gray: (to his men) Leave us.

The men nodded and turned back to the door. Chris and Jessie quickly hid while the men exited the room. Once they were gone, Chris and Jessie went back to listen at the door. The man in gray bent over and removed the dart from Ryder's neck. He then pulled a small stone out of his pocket and waved it lightly under Ryder's nose. Ryder inhaled and woke quickly. He looked around confused, until he saw the man in gray.

Ryder: Hi.

Man in Gray: Hi, my boy. You did a wonderful job tonight.

Ryder: Good for you.

The man in gray shook his head.

Man In Gray: No, good for us.

Ryder didn't say anything as he sat up.

Man in Gray: How do you feel?

Ryder: Tired.

The man in gray laughed lightly. Actually, it was more of a chuckle.

Man in Gray: The effects of the dart will wear off soon.

Ryder: Why didn't you just let my sleep like you always do?

The man in gray smiled again and sat down next to Ryder on the couch.

Man in Gray: Because, I wanted to congratulate you. You're getting stronger everyday.

Ryder shook his head, looking upset. The man in gray placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him closely.

Man in Gray: What is it my boy? Are you ill?

Ryder: No, no, I'm just worried.

Man in Gray: Why?

Ryder trembled as he brought himself to say it.

Ryder: I can't control it anymore. The curse, it's to strong. I was afraid of hurting all those people, but at the same time I wanted to...

He stopped as his lips trembled.

Man in Gray: You can tell me.

Ryder looked at the man, who nodded his head, telling the boy it was okay for him to reveal his secret.

Ryder: I wanted to kill them.

The man in gray did his laugh/chuckle again.

Man in Gray: Its okay my boy. I'm here to guide you. Have faith in me.

He went to touch Ryder's face, but he jerked away.

Man in Gray: Don't tell me you still don't trust me?

Ryder: I'm sorry. I've always had a hard time trusting people.

Man in Gray: I put a roof over your head, give you food, and protect you from those who fear and hate you. After all that you still can't trust me?

Ryder shrugged and looked guilty.

Ryder: I just need some time.

The man in gray stood up and sighed deeply.

Man in Gray: That is the one thing we do not have. Time.

Ryder: Excuse me?

Man in Gray: To have a good and healthy relationship we need to stop all this not trusting me.

Ryder: I'm trying. I really am.

Man in Gray: You're not trying hard enough.

The man in gray walked around his desk and picked up his gray cane. Ryder let out an unheard gasp.

Man in Gray: How much money did we make tonight, Ryder?

Ryder froze. There was only one time when the man in gray called him by his name and not 'my boy'. Ryder jumped to his feet, open the door, and ran for his life.

Man in Gray: (chuckling) Ryder, Ryder, Ryder. You won't get far. You never do.

Out side of the room Chris and Jessie watched as Ryder ran as fast as he could down the hall.

Chris: Let's follow him.

They quickly did so. They almost lost him till Jessie picked up on his thoughts.

Jessie: Why would he go through the front way?

Chris: You heard that guy. He's done this before. They probably got guys guarding the back.

Jessie: Crap! I lost him again.

Jessie concentrated extra hard and found Ryder again.

Jessie: Orb us outside.

Chris: Why?

Jessie: He's almost there. He's a fast sucker.

Chris took Jamie's hand and orbed them back outside. They landed in the alley where the door to their side burst open and Ryder appeared. He was now wearing a black leather jacket and a black scarf was tied tightly around his neck.

Ryder: Hey, are you white lighters?

Jessie: Yes, we're here to help.

Ryder: Shit.

Jessie saw that Chris was the reason for his reaction.

Ryder: Chris, is that you?

Chris: It's been a long time, Ryder.

Ryder turned back to the door when he heard heavy footsteps.

Ryder: I got to get out of here.

Jessie turned to Chris and put her palms together.

Jessie: Can we help him, Chris? You said we needed his help also.

Ryder nodded to Chris before spinning to look at the door again.

Ryder: I'll do anything if you get me out of here.

Chris: Alright, I'll save your ass. Just don't give me any trouble.

Chris took Ryder and Jessie's hands and orbed all of them out just before several men came running out of the door.

Man: Shit! He's gone!


	7. A Connection

Park- Night

Chris, Jamie, and Ryder orbed into the park and looked around to make sure it was safe.

Ryder: Thanks Chris.

Chris: No problem.

Ryder: Alright, I have to keep my end of the deal. What do you want?

Chris: I need you to get us into the vampire's home undetected.

Ryder laughed and shook his head.

Ryder: Are you nuts?

Chris: Have you noticed?

Ryder stopped laughing and became super serious.

Ryder: You really want me to get you in there without getting caught?

Chris nodded, confirming what he had said. Ryder crossed his arms and put his chin on one of his fists.

Ryder: Let me think about how I'll do this.

Ryder walked away from Chris and Jamie as he went over a plan. Jessie watched him walk away. Chris saw her and gave her a firm shake of his head.

Chris: No.

Jessie: What?

Chris: You like him. Don't even think about trying to hook up with him.

Jessie shrugged before looking back at Ryder.

Jessie: Why not? He seems nice.

Chris exhaled deeply and ran his hands over his hair.

Chris: Ryder is not the guy you think he is. He's a bad boy at heart. Always has been. He can't help it.

Jessie: So, I like bad boys.

Chris: I know that. You just don't want this bad boy. He's more dangerous then he looks.

Jessie: The last time you saw him he was ten. Of course he was bad then. He was a kid. He could be different now.

Chris: Let me be the judge of that.

Jessie: Can I at least go talk to him. You can watch.

Chris: No.

Jessie looked at Chris with her sweet and innocent puppy dog eyes.

Chris: Alright, you can talk to him. Stay where I can see you.

Jessie hurried off after Ryder and saw that he was walking near the swings. She could see his lips moving, showing that he was still coming up with a plan.

Jessie: Hi.

Ryder lifted his face from his fist and looked at Jessie.

Ryder: Hi. Are you a friend of Chris'?

Jessie: No, I'm his sister.

Ryder: Jamie, Jessie, or Taylor?

Jessie: I'm Jessie.

Ryder smirked and held out his hand.

Ryder: Ryder Gannon.

Jessie smirked also and shook his hand.

Jessie: Nice to meet you, Ryder.

Ryder: I'm always happy to meet a beautiful woman.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. He was so sweet.

Jessie: I bet you got a lot of girlfriends with that line.

Ryder laughed.

Ryder: I don't have many girlfriends.

Jessie: Why not? Girls seem to go crazy for you?

Ryder: I have a hard time trusting people. My relationships never work out.

Jessie: I'm sorry.

Jessie noticed that Ryder was looking over her shoulder at something.

Jessie: Chris, right?

Ryder: He's very protective of you, isn't he?

Jessie: Oh yeah.

Ryder: Why does he want to get into the vampire's house?

Jessie: One of the vampires kidnapped our sister, Taylor. Chris somehow knows that they're at that house.

Ryder: What if he's wrong?

Jessie: I wouldn't say that around him.

Ryder laughed and looked at Chris.

Ryder: It's not going to be easy getting into that house. They got vampires all over the place.

Jessie: How is it you know so much about vampires?

Ryder grimaced and sat down on a swing.

Ryder: You really want to know?

Jessie nodded and took a seat next to him.

Ryder: I'm a vampire.

Jessie: What? Really?

Ryder: Actually, I was and still am.

Jessie: You're not making any sense.

Ryder: When I was younger I was bitten by a vampire and I changed into one. About seven months ago a witch turned me back but put a curse on me. On certain days I just turn into a vampire and the thing is I can't control myself unless I take this.

He pulled a vial with a yellow potion in it.

Jessie: How did you first know about the curse?

Ryder: Well, I had one clue.

Ryder pulled his scarf away from his neck and unbuckled the dog collar. Jessie gasped when she saw two bite marks on Ryder's neck. They were closed and were obviously a little healed.

Jessie: Wait. Don't those heal when you become a vampire?

Ryder: They did. When the curse was put on me they somehow came back.

Jessie: I'm sorry.

Ryder: Don't be.

Ryder snapped his collar back on and tied the scarf over it. Jessie couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Jessie: Do you choose to wear that collar or have to wear it?

Ryder looked at her and ran a hand over his scarf.

Ryder: It just makes things easier. You know?

Jessie nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. To add a little more comfort she softly rubbed her hand back and forth.

Chris: Jessie!

Jessie: I'm just being nice! Chill!

Ryder laughed at them and looked back at Jessie.

Ryder: It's too bad your brother doesn't like me because I really like you.

Ryder stood up and walked over to Chris. Jessie stared at the ground with her mouth open. Damn her older brother.

Jessie: That's not fair. Camron gets in no questions asked but Ryder can't even touch me.

Jessie groaned before she followed Ryder over Chris.

Jamie's Bedroom- Morning

Even though it was five in the morning Jamie laid wide away in her bed. She couldn't sleep even if she tried. She hated being back here with Wyatt and she also felt bad for the way she had been to Camron. It was obvious that the deed of getting rid of her father hurt him inside. Maybe she was too hard on him. It really didn't matter. She couldn't fix it now.

Park- Night

Chris: Are you sure we can't get in there until the sun comes up?

Ryder: If you want to rush in there with a whole bunch of vampires coming after your ass, be my guest.

Jessie smiled as she listened to the two.

Ryder: Most vampires sleep during the day, so that helps us. We can get in there much easier.

Chris: Okay. What do we do till then?

Ryder shrugged.

Ryder: Sleep, I guess.

Ryder made himself comfortable on the grass while Chris slept on a bench and Jessie chose to sleep on the play set which was shaped like a small fort. After about ten minutes Chris dozed off. Jessie had been watching him from her spot above him. Once she was sure he was asleep, she snapped her fingers to get Ryder's attention.

Ryder: What's up?

Jessie: Come here.

Ryder looked at Chris then back up at Jessie.

Ryder: What about Chris?

Jessie: It's not like we're going to make out up here.

Ryder laughed silently and stood up. After checking that Chris was asleep, he crossed over to the play set and climbed in with Jessie.

Ryder: This is wrong, you know.

Jessie: No, this is wrong.

Jessie leaned forward and softly kissed Ryder, who fell right into the kiss and went along. After they finally pulled apart Ryder smiled.

Ryder: You know Chris will kill me if he finds out.

Jessie: He won't find out then.

They both laughed before sitting back and looking up at the stars.

Camron's Room- Morning

Camron woke when a blinding light shot through his eyelids. He squinted as he tried to see what had happened. When he finally got his eyes open he saw Victoria standing next to his window.

Camron: I thought vampires slept during the day.

Victoria: Not us.

Camron groaned and covered his face with the covers.

Victoria: I need you to be ready in twenty minutes.

Camron: (muffled) May I ask why?

Victoria: Aunt Viper wants to see you.

Victoria heard a deep and angry sigh from under the covers. She walked over to Camron's bed and sat down next to him.

Victoria: You have to face her sooner or later. I'd go with sooner. She's starting to get pissed.

Camron: That's why I'm not going. I know how she is. She's worse than you.

Victoria didn't know if she should take that as an insult or a compliment.

Victoria: I'm not going to ask what you meant.

She pulled the covers away from Camron's face as he looked up at her.

Victoria: For your own good, go and see her. You know you really don't have a choice.

Camron rolled his eyes.

Camron: (sighing) Fine.

Victoria smiled and placed a kiss on her brother's forehead.

Victoria: I'll be back.

Victoria got up and left the room, of course locking the door after her.

Park- Morning

Jessie felt the warm rays of the sun hit her and she opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched as she fully woke up. Suddenly, Jessie felt something beside her. She looked to her side and saw Ryder sleeping next to her.

Jessie: Shit. Ryder, wake up.

Ryder's eyes flickered and he woke up.

Ryder: Jessie, what...

He shot up into sitting position and looked at Jessie, horrified.

Ryder: I... I'm sorry.

Jessie: For what?

Ryder quickly got out of the play set and walked away. Jessie jumped out herself and followed him.

Jessie: What's the matter?

Ryder: I just need to be alone.

The tone in his voice made Jessie stop. She watched as Ryder continued to walk away from her. What was wrong? It didn't make any sense.

Jessie: (to herself) You can trust me, Ryder.

On the other side of the park, behind a couple of trees, Ryder sat on the ground.

Ryder: (to himself) What is wrong with you? You knew better.

Chris: I bet you did.

Ryder looked up and saw Chris standing over him. If looks could kill, Ryder would be dead and in pieces.

Ryder: Chris, if you just...

Chris roughly grabbed Ryder by the shirt and lifted him to his feet.

Chris: If I just what? Listen?

Ryder: Nothing happened. We were just sitting together and we accidentally feel asleep.

Chris: She's my sister, Ryder. She's not just some girl you picked up off the streets.

Chris angrily threw Ryder to the ground. Ryder scrambled to back away from Chris.

Ryder: I swear, I didn't do anything. I won't even look at her from now on.

Chris: (angrily) You got that right.

Chris balled his fists and started towards Ryder when Jessie shot out in front of him.

Jessie: Chris, stop.

Chris: But, he...

Jessie: (desperate) Did nothing. We just talked.

Chris lowered his fists and looked at Ryder.

Chris: Alright, I'll let it go.

Jessie: Thank you.

Chris walked off as Jessie turned to Ryder. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

Jessie: I'm sorry about Chris. Are you okay?

Ryder: (growling) I'm fine!

Jessie jumped when she heard Ryder's voice and saw his face. He looked so evil. Was he as dangerous as Chris had told her?

Jessie: Ryder?

Ryder growled again, but quickly changed his expression back to his old one that Jessie knew. He looked confused as he stared at Jessie.

Jessie: What just happened? Was that really you?

Ryder: No, it was the curse. I'm loosing control of it. It's getting stronger.

Jessie: This isn't good is it?

Ryder: No. The bad part of it all is that it's going to get worse.


	8. Blinded By Glass

(Okay, everybody keeps asking me all these questions. If you have a question about Camron's brother, Josh, go to my first story 'Forced Love in the Family'. That's the first half of this story here. If ya'll have questions about Leo being killed in the future that's something new I never had in my other story. It's new information. I hope I made things a little easier for you guys out there.)

Viper's House- Viper's Office- Morning

Victoria watched her aunt mix herself a drink as she spoke.

Viper: How is he this morning?

Victoria: Surprising, fine.

Viper: Where is he now?

Victoria: Still in his room. I locked the door just in case.

Viper: He should be dressed and ready by now.

Victoria nodded and turned to the door.

Victoria: I'll go get him.

Viper: Allow me.

Aunt Viper made a turned movement with her hand then let it fall back to her side.

Victoria: What did you just do?

Viper: Unlocked Camron's door.

Victoria: How is that possible? You don't have any powers. Not counting your vampire ones.

Viper: Dear...

She took a sip of her drink before continuing.

Viper: I have learned many tricks over the years. Stealing powers is one of them.

Victoria was very impressed with her aunt. She always found a way to do something evil when Victoria thought it wasn't possible.

Victoria: When did you learn to steal powers?

Viper: Well...

They conversation was halted when someone lightly knocked on the door.

Viper: Who is it?

Camron: It's Camron.

Aunt Viper raised her eyebrows as she walked back over to her little drink tray.

Viper: Come in.

The door opened and Camron peaked in.

Viper: Come in. Don't be shy.

Camron came all the way in and closed the door. Both Aunt Viper and Victoria looked him over. His clothes were different then the ones he normally wore. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Victoria: You look different today.

Camron: It was all I had in my closet.

Victoria: You needed some new clothes so I got them for you. I know black is your favorite color.

Viper: Enough chit-chat.

Aunt Viper looked at Camron, who she knew could sense her gaze a mile away.

Viper: I can't believe how much you've grown since I saw you.

Camron: It's only been two years.

Viper: Two years is longer than you think. You're a lot taller, your hair has gotten longer, and from what Victoria's told me, your powers are growing also.

Aunt Viper watched Camron with her cold red eyes. He knew she was looking at him and nervously played with the button on his sleeve.

Viper: Come closer so I can get a good look at you.

Camron slowly and carefully moved away from the door and closer to his aunt.

Viper: You're 16 now?

Camron: (quietly) Yes.

Viper: You were barely 14 when you and Josh ran away.

Camron almost ripped the button off his sleeve when she brought the run away up.

Viper: Did you have a good sleep?

Camron settled down after Aunt Viper changed the subject.

Camron: Yes.

Viper: You're not going to run away again are you?

Camron panicked when his aunt switched back to her old subject.

Camron: No.

Viper: How can I believe you?

Camron knew he was making a really bold move with his answer, but what was holding him back?

Camron: If you loved me you could trust me.

Victoria's face went as snow. She knew Camron could be stupid sometimes, but not this stupid. She quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer to her.

Victoria: What are you doing?

Viper: It's okay Victoria. He's right.

Victoria: He is?

Aunt Viper nodded before taking another sip of her drink.

Victoria: That's a first.

Aunt Viper looked at her nephew and noticed how skinny he was.

Viper: Victoria, get Camron some food.

Camron: That's okay. I'm not hungry.

Viper: Are you kidding me? Victoria...

Victoria: Yes ma'am.

She hurried out of the room leaving Camron and Aunt Viper alone.

Viper: Returned to your room and get some more rest. I'll be by later to get you.

Camron: Are we going somewhere?

Viper: There is a meeting tonight. I want you to come.

Camron really didn't want to go anywhere besides his room, especially a meeting, but he knew better then to argue with his aunt.

Camron: Do I have to dress in anything special?

Viper: No, what you're wearing is fine.

Camron: Maybe I should go back to my room now.

Viper: okay.

Aunt Viper saw that Camron wasn't going anyway.

Viper: Old habits never die. You're excused.

Camron nodded before he slipped out of the room. His aunt was right. Old habits never did die for him. He still didn't feel right leaving the room without her permission.

Park- Morning

Jessie sat on a swing going through her backpack while Chris and Ryder went over the plan to break into the vampire's home.

Ryder: The best way is to go through the secret passage.

Chris: No, we should sneak in another way. If we come through the passage we are going to run into a ton of vampires.

Ryder: If we go with your idea we'll get caught before we even run into any vampires. They have alarms everywhere. The only place where there aren't alarms is the passage.

Chris: I still think we should go with my plan. We'll shut the alarms off.

Ryder: How are we going to do that?

Chris: I can say spells you know.

Ryder: Hey, I've lived in that place. You are not going to turn off those alarms unless you are inside. But if we do this your way the alarms will go off the minute we step in the house.

Jessie ignored the two by putting her headphones on and turning the music up to the highest point. She thought about Taylor and hoped she was okay. Chris told her Vincent wouldn't hurt Taylor but something in the back of Jessie's mind wasn't thinking the same thing.

Jessie: I really hope you're okay Tay.

Suddenly Jessie's brain filled with hundreds of screaming voices. It was twice as loud as her music and gave her a horrid headache. Before she knew it the screaming stopped. Chris and Ryder both noticed her moment of pain and came over to her.

Ryder: Are you okay?

Jessie: Yes.

Chris: What happened?

Jessie: I heard Taylor's thoughts.

Chris: What? You did?

Jessie nodded as Ryder and Chris continued to look surprised.

Jessie: I heard her thoughts and about fifty more. They were all screaming.

Chris became quickly alarmed.

Chris: Screaming? Were they in pain?

Jessie: No, just scared. They're trapped somewhere. I just don't know where. Neither do they.

Ryder: Wait a minute. Does that mean Taylor isn't at the vampire's home anymore?

Jessie: Oh great. Now we don't know where she is.

Ryder walked around in circles as he thought of something.

Jessie: What are you up to?

Ryder looked at her confused. She answered him before he got out the question.

Jessie: I'm sort of reading you're mind.

Chris turned to her with a disappointed look. Jessie waved him off.

Jessie: Don't even say it. I know I shouldn't be using my powers.

Ryder: I have an idea.

Chris: What?

Jessie: (all ready knowing) Are you sure that's a good idea?

Ryder: They don't know I'm not a vampire anymore.

Chris: Hey!

Ryder shrugged.

Ryder: What?

Chris: I can't read minds here. Fill me in.

Ryder: I can go check out the vampire's place alone while you two continue your search for Taylor.

Chris looked unsure and shook his head.

Chris: I don't know. It's dangerous to go by yourself.

Ryder: You know it would be ten times more dangerous if you guys went with me.

Jessie: Chris, he's got a point. The vampires see him as one of them.

Chris: Would you get out of his mind?

Jessie rolled her eyes and put her headphones away.

Chris: Okay, you can do this Ryder. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is...

Jessie:...is because we have to get Taylor back.

Chris: Jessie, save your powers.

Jessie threw her hands up over her head.

Jessie: Okay, okay, I'll stop.

Ryder: Let's get a move on.

Jessie climbed into the play set again and grabbed her stuff off the floor. She quickly stuffed it into her backpack.

Ryder: Hey.

Jessie continued putting her stuff away as he came over to her.

Jessie: What?

Ryder: Can you really read my thoughts?

Jessie nodded and tried to put some herbs back into a pocket on her bag.

Jessie: Yes.

Jessie looked at Ryder when she caught his thought.

Jessie: Thank you.

Ryder's eyes widened as he realized Jessie had read his thoughts.

Ryder: What?

Jessie: You think I have nice hips.

Ryder blushed and looked away from Jessie.

Ryder: Get out of my head.

Jessie laughed as she jumped out of the play set.

Jessie: Why? You're thoughts are so fun to read.

Jessie was about to walk past him when she heard another one of his thoughts.

Jessie: I want you to be careful to.

Ryder: Stop that. It's weird having you inside my mind.

Jessie: One last thing.

Ryder: What?

Jessie: It's okay. Chris isn't watching.

Ryder smiled at Jessie who smiled back. Knowing he would, Jessie let Ryder kiss her. She enjoyed it until she picked up another thought. Jessie quickly pushed Ryder away.

Ryder: What's wrong?

Jessie: A certain someone is watching now.

Jessie pointed over her shoulder. Ryder saw that Chris was looking at them.

Ryder: I guess mind reading does come in handy.

Jessie: It has its times.

Viper's House- Camron's Room- Afternoon

Victoria knocked on Camron's door to warn him that she was coming in. When she entered she found that was unnecessary because he wasn't in there.

Victoria: Camron?

She looked around again and thought he might be in the bathroom.

Victoria: Camron?

Then it hit her. She knew he couldn't be trusted. The brat had run away again.

Victoria: Shit! Aunt Viper is going to kill me.

Victoria dashed out of the room and down the hall. She pulled a small device out of her coat pocket. When she saw a tiny red dot on it she stopped in her tracks.

Victoria: He's in the library?

Library- Afternoon

The large doors shot open as Victoria stormed in. She scanned the room for her little brother.

Victoria: Camron, I know you're in here! You can't hide from me!

Camron: I'm not trying to hide from you.

Victoria spun around and saw Camron sitting in a chair, reading a book. The way he was sitting, with his head one armrest and his legs hanging over the other, proved he had been there for a while.

Victoria: What are you doing?

Camron: (obvious) Reading.

Victoria sighed with relief as she let the fact that he wasn't trying to escape soak into her mind.

Victoria: I thought you had...

Camron: I know what you thought. You thought I ran away again.

Camron closed his book and put it on the floor next to three other books.

Camron: I was bored so I decided to read.

Victoria: Warn me the next time you decide to leave your room.

Camron: (annoyed) Why? I'm 16 not 6.

Victoria: I'm 10 years older than you. 16 or 6 are all the same to me with you.

Camron: Fine, I'll inform you when I leave my bedroom.

Camron sat up right before standing and walking over to a ladder that led up to the higher books. He searched one row of books before he found the one he was looking for. He quickly climbed the ladder and got it.

Victoria: I don't get you.

Camron: What's not to get?

Victoria: Our whole family hates reading but you love it.

Once Camron was off the ladder he crossed over to Victoria.

Camron: Mom loved reading. You, of course, wouldn't know that.

Camron went back over to his chair and plopped down on it. He returned to the position that Victoria had found him in.

Victoria: No, I wouldn't know that. I could never figure out anything about her. She hid everything.

Camron stopped reading and looked at Victoria.

Camron: Mom never hid anything from you. You were the one she could really talk to since you were her only daughter. You just never listened. I learned more about her in one hour then you did in all the years you knew her.

Victoria: It's not my fault hated mom. She had it coming.

Camron: How? What did she ever do to you? She treated you the best.

Victoria laughed and shook her head at her brother.

Victoria: No, she treated you the best. You were momma's little baby. You got all the attention.

Camron: If you hate her so much why are you mad that I got all the attention?

Victoria: I'm not mad.

Camron sat up straight again and put his book down.

Camron: Admit it; you wanted mom's love and attention.

Camron knew he had hit a nerve when Victoria balled her fists.

Victoria: Why would I want any love or attention from a no good bitch!

Camron surged to his feet in complete anger.

Camron: Don't talk about mom like that!

Victoria: Stop defending her. She was never a mother to me or you.

Camron shook his head in disagreement.

Camron: You may not have seen her as your mother but don't say she wasn't mine.

Victoria: I was more of a mother to you then she was.

Camron: How were you ever a mother to me? You're the bitch!

Camron had defiantly pushed Victoria over the edge. She rushed over to him and grabbed him by his wrists.

Victoria: You better watch yourself. I will not take this from you. I took it from you 6 years ago. I even took it from mom. I will not take it this time.

Camron: I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Victoria, angrily, released Camron's wrists then grabbed the upper part of his arms and pulled him closer to her so that they were looking eye to eye.

Victoria: Stupid choice of words considering you have no powers at the moment.

Camron: (shouting) Go to hell Victoria! Don't saw anything about me or mom when you never really knew us! You just a spoiled brat that's mad because nobody loved her!

Victoria: (also shouting) You little asshole!

Still gripping Camron's arms, Victoria pulled him to his feet. She shook him in anger. The rage that she had been dying to unleash on her mother would just have to settle for her little brother.

Victoria: I don't care that you don't have your powers and you're defenseless! When I'm done with you, you'll be crying for your life!

Viper: I don't think so.

Victoria nearly screamed when she heard her aunt's voice.

Victoria: Aunt Viper, I...

Viper: I know exactly what you're doing. I heard.

Victoria trembled in anger and fear. She aunt had given her strict orders not to harm her brother. Now she was caught in the act.

Viper: Release your brother.

Victoria looked back at Camron. She wanted to hurt him so much but not in front of her aunt.

Viper: (sternly) Release him.

Victoria roughly released Camron making him fall back onto the chair he was sitting in earlier.

Viper: Go to your room Camron.

Camron: But I was reading. It's Victoria's fault I...

Viper: Did you not hear me?

Camron lowered his eyes.

Camron: I heard you.

Viper: Good. Go to your room, take a shower, and get dressed. I'll be there in an hour to get you for the meeting. You're excused.

Camron quickly stood from his chair and hurried to the door. Just as he was about to pass his aunt she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Victoria watched as Aunt Viper whispered something in Camron's ear. He nodded and she let him leave.

Viper: Victoria, I have told you again and again to contain your temper.

Victoria: I know. It's just hard with Camron. He knows how to get under my skin. He's too much like mom.

Viper: I hated your mother to but you don't see me trying to kill Camron.

Victoria: I wasn't going to kill him.

Viper: You would have if I didn't stop you. Your hatred towards your mother makes you angry and you hate that Camron is so much like her.

Victoria: You're right. I know what I did was wrong. I just want him to join us, not others like mom.

Viper: He won't join us if you try to force him. You saw what happened last time. Give it time.

Victoria: Yes Aunt Viper.

Aunt Viper nodded with satisfaction.

Viper: You should go get ready for the meeting to.

Victoria: Yes Aunt Viper.

Victoria didn't waste her time getting out of there. Even though Aunt Viper had kept her cool, Victoria knew she was pissed.

Past- Attic- Afternoon

Leo, Piper, and Paige watched as Phoebe made one face after another.

Piper: Anything?

Phoebe: It's not easy to just squeeze out a premonition here and there.

Piper: You've done it before.

Phoebe: Quiet, I think I got something.

Piper: (relieved) Really? What?

Phoebe: Nothing. I just said that to shut you up.

Viper's House- Viper's Office- Night

Aunt Viper once again was mixing herself a drink. As she was adding a lime to her drink she sensed that someone else was in the room with her.

Viper: Why didn't you knock before you came in?

There was no answer, making Aunt Viper turn her head slightly in the direction of the door.

Viper: You can at least tell me who you are after you come into my office without my permission.

Ryder: Remember me?

Aunt Viper turned around to see Ryder standing by the door. She had to admit, it was a surprise to see him here.

Viper: Ryder? Is that you?

Ryder: I'm surprised you remember me.

Viper: I almost didn't recognize you. I just remembered those eyes of yours. Identical to your mother's eyes.

Ryder: I've changed over the years.

Aunt Viper took a sip of her drink as she walked closer him.

Viper: Yes you have. May I ask what you're doing here?

Ryder: Have you seen Vincent around lately?

Viper: Yes. He was here yesterday.

Ryder: Can you tell me where he is now?

Viper: I'm sorry to say I have no clue where he is.

Ryder shook his head.

Ryder: You're lying. I can tell.

Aunt Viper chuckled before walking over to her desk and sitting down.

Viper: You always could tell when I was lying. You're just like my big brother.

Ryder shot her a cold stare.

Ryder: I am nothing like my father. I hate him. You know that.

Viper: I can't forgive my brother for walking out on you and Annabelle, but you...

Ryder: Your sister.

Aunt Viper looked at him with confusion.

Viper: Excuse me?

Ryder: Why can't you just bring yourself to call my mom your sister?

Viper: Fine, she's my sister.

Ryder knew he was never going to get his aunt to really and truthfully call his mom her sister.

Ryder: Where is Vincent? I know you have some clue to where he is Aunt Viper.

Viper: Alright, I'll give you a clue. Seriously, I don't know where he is though.

Ryder: What's the clue?

Aunt Viper stood from her chair and beckoned for Ryder to follow her as she walked over to a door behind her desk. He followed her and waited for her to unlock the door. Once she opened it she walked in and motioned for Ryder to enter also. Once he did she closed the door.

Viper: How do you like my bedroom?

Ryder looked around. It was very dark. The only things lighting the room were candles hanging from the walls and on the tables. Black and dark red scarves hung from everywhere, giving the room a very evil look. This looked more like a horror movie than a bedroom.

Ryder: So, where's this clue?

Viper: Follow me.

Aunt Viper walked over to something hidden behind a giant red scarf.

Ryder: What is this?

Aunt Viper removed the scarf to reveal a mirror just a little taller than Ryder.

Ryder: A mirror? This is the clue?

Viper: It's my special mirror. Touch it.

Ryder wasn't sure if he should. He knew how sneaky his aunt was. He also knew how suspicious she could be. He lightly placed a hand on the shiny glass and looked at his reflection.

Viper: What do you see?

Ryder was about to say nothing when he noticed the eyes in his reflection weren't his own. Slowly the features on his reflection started to change until his reflection was gone and someone else stood there. It was a little girl. She couldn't be older than ten. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match. She looked very scared and was hitting the glass, trying to get out of the mirror. She looked up at Ryder with her watery eyes. That proved she had been crying.

Girl: Please, help me.

Ryder: Who are you?

Girl: My name is...

Viper: Hush!

The girl closed her mouth and looked at Aunt Viper.

Girl: That's the lady who put me in here.

Ryder turned to his aunt with angry eyes. How could she have trapped a little girl in a mirror? He never thought his aunt would do this.

Ryder: Did you do this to her?

Viper: (simply) Yes.

Ryder: How could you?

Viper: Like this.

Aunt Viper placed her hand on the mirror and it glowed a silver color. Ryder quickly removed his hand as the glass somehow started too softly. Before he knew it the glass had turned into a silver liquid. He tapped his finger on the glass and ripples went through it like they did on water.

Ryder: What kind of mirror is this?

Viper: A cage.

Ryder: What do you mean?

Viper: I mean, when I want to keep someone here against their will this is my own little special cage. Guess what?

Ryder backed away from Aunt Viper. He had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out so good.

Ryder: What?

Viper: You're the next on the list to go in.

Ryder knew what she meant and wasn't in the mood to find out for sure.

Girl: You have to run.

Ryder heard the girl but couldn't see her anymore.

Viper: Shut up Taylor!

When Ryder heard that name it all fell into place. Aunt Viper knew he was helping Chris and Jessie. Aunt Viper looked at Ryder with a smile that gave him goose bumps.

Ryder: You trapped Taylor in there.

Viper: I thought you might know her. In that case, you won't mind joining her.

Aunt Viper's hand lit up. When it did, the liquid glass shot out of the mirror and at Ryder. It wrapped itself around Ryder and pulled him towards the mirror.

Ryder: No. Stop it Aunt Viper.

Viper: I can't. You know too much and you're helping the Halliwells.

Ryder tried as hard as he could to stop from being dragged into the mirror.

Viper: I knew from the minute I saw you that you had changed. If you were still a vampire your eyes would be red not green.

Ryder gasped as he realized she was right. She had giving him a big hint when he first got there.

Viper: Sorry it had to be like this.

Finally the liquid glass yanked Ryder into the mirror. Aunt Viper watched as the glass became solid again. Ryder reflection appeared on the glass. When Ryder realized he was now inside the mirror his eyes widened.

Ryder: (gasping) No.

Viper: How do you like it in there?

Ryder touched the glass and found that it was indeed solid again. He was trapped.

Ryder: Let me out of here.

Viper: Can't dear.

Aunt Viper watched in pleasure Ryder started beating on the glass.

Ryder: Let me out!

Viper: You shouldn't have tried to trick me.

Ryder: You can't keep me here forever.

Viper: I can keep you there as long as I want. It's my mirror. Your future depends on me. You better be nice to me.

Ryder: I trusted you.

Aunt Viper shook her head and lowered her eyes.

Viper: I've told you once, I've told you twice...

She looked back at him.

Viper:...never trust anyone. That goes for me to.

Ryder stopped beating on the glass and glare at his aunt with rage. He hated her almost more than he hated his father at this moment.

Viper: I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later. Bye.

She removed her hand from the glass and Ryder's image disappeared from the glass. Aunt Viper could still hear a faint and muffled voice. She knew it was Ryder. Every time she trapped someone in her mirror she could always hear them just faintly in the mirror. She couldn't help but enjoy that sound.

(Don't you just hate Aunt Viper? I hate her and I made her. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	9. Killing the Rebellion

(Ryder is not Josh if anybody is thinking that. He is actually Camron's cousin, not brother.)

Past- Attic- Night

Roxy and Matt flipped through the book of shadows as Jacob watched Fi, who was trying to get a premonition.

Fi: It's a little fuzzy.

Jacob: What do you see?

Fi put her finger to her temples and strained to see her premonition clearly.

Fi: (gasping) They're in the future!

Jacob: You got to be kidding me.

Fi opened her eyes.

Fi: We should go after them.

Matt: I don't know. We should tell mom and the others first.

Jacob: No.

Roxy closed the book and walked over to where Jacob and Fi were sitting.

Roxy: Why?

Jacob: The others kept where they were going a secret for a reason.

Roxy: Are you saying we should go alone?

Jacob: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Future- Viper's House- The Meeting Room- Night

Aunt Viper watched as vampire after vampire entered. Ten of the vampires took their seats at a long table in front of her while the rests sat on couches and chairs nearby. Aunt Viper didn't have to see Victoria to know she was near.

Victoria: Everyone has arrived.

Aunt Viper looked to her left and saw Victoria standing there.

Viper: Good, let's begin. Where did your brother go?

Victoria: I think Sapphire got a hold to him.

Victoria was referring to a young vampire that had a big time crush on Camron and flirted with him whenever she got the chance. Aunt Viper finally spotted Camron and he was, like Victoria had predicted, with Sapphire. On the other side of the room Sapphire happily glided over to Camron's side.

Sapphire: Glad to see you're back.

Camron quickly turned around and looked at Sapphire surprised.

Camron: Sapphire? You look different.

The last time Camron had seen Sapphire she was a bleach blonde little girl. Now she was a sexy 16 year old. Her once almost white hair was now a dirty blonde color. She was also wearing makeup, which brought out her sky blue eyes even more. Her strapless black and silver dress did wonders for her figure. This was not the girl Camron use to know.

Sapphire: (proud) I've grown.

Camron: No kidding.

Sapphire: (confused) You can see me?

Camron: Sort of. Don't ask. It's complicated.

They stopped their chat when Aunt Viper cleared her throat.

Viper: Everyone take their seats. It's time for the meeting.

Sapphire giggled to herself and wrapped her arm around Camron's.

Sapphire: Sit with me, will you?

Camron: Be happy to.

Camron and Sapphire took their seats not to far down from Aunt Viper and Victoria, who sat at the head of the table.

Viper: As all of you know the rebellion has attacked again.

Groans and more colorful comments went around the room. Camron turned to Sapphire and motioned for her to lean in towards him so no one would hear them.

Camron: (whisper) Does she mean the rebellion against Wyatt?

Sapphire nodded and leaned a little closer.

Sapphire: (whisper) They tried to kill him again. It back fired and half of them got killed. They other half escaped and we're planning to go after them.

Camron: Hold up, you're working for Wyatt.

Sapphire: No. We're just trying to help out. Besides, this rebellion doesn't seem to like vampires. They've been killing us off one by one. I guess they got news that we were helping Wyatt.

Camron: When are you planning to go after them?

Sapphire: That's what this meeting is for. Are you with us?

Camron thought of saying yes but stopped himself. He couldn't just go off killing the rebellion. He never liked them but he knew what they were fighting for. He didn't know if he would upset Jamie by getting rid of them. Wait, what would it matter if it made Jamie mad? Jamie's emotions meant nothing to him anymore.

Camron: Alright, I'm with you.

Sapphire showed him her pearly whites as she smiled.

Sapphire: Great.

They turned their attention back to Aunt Viper but now Victoria was talking. Camron admired how elegant his sister looked in her dark red and black dress, but her words wiped away that elegance.

Victoria: Once we find these scums of the earth we will rip them apart, crush their bones, and turn their flesh inside out.

The vampires cheered. Camron on the other hand tried to hide the fact that he was disturbed by Victoria's words.

Viper: Now that we have finally found the rest of the rebellion who volunteers to get rid of them?

A vampire with spiky red hair stood up from his seat.

Spiky Red Head: I volunteer.

Viper: Good. Who else?

Several other vampires jumped at the offer. Camron caught the look his aunt was sending his way and knew what it meant. She wanted him to join in.

Sapphire: Camron...

Camron looked back at Sapphire when he felt her tugging at his sleeve.

Sapphire: Let's do it.

Camron: I don't know.

Sapphire: Please? I would really like it if you were there with me.

Camron smiled at how sweet she was being. How could he refuse?

Camron: (to aunt Viper) Sapphire and I volunteer.

Aunt Viper nodded her approval to him. He knew she was happy. Sapphire smiled at Camron again and kissed him on the cheek.

Sapphire: Thank you.

Camron: No problem.

Camron's Room- Night

Camron opened the door and walked into his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. Camron quickly removed his clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Just as he was about to climb into bed a beeping noise stopped him. He slowly walked over to his closet and opened the door. It was a large walk in closet and what even was making that noise wasn't going to be easy to find. Camron listened closely and the noise brought him to one of his old school book bags. It was his favorite since it was, of course, black and he could just throw it over his shoulder. Camron reached inside and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. He knew what it was and he knew why it was beeping. After closing his bag, he walked out of his closet and closed the door. Camron put the tiny phone down on his dresser and pressed a button. A hologram appeared and the face was very familiar.

Jamie: Hi.

Camron: What do you want?

Jamie's Room- Night

Jamie sat on her bed looking at Camron's holographic face. He didn't look very happy.

Jamie: (annoyed) You don't have to sound so grumpy.

Camron: Same to you.

Jamie ignored the comment and looked down at her hands as she picked her finger nails. She wanted to say sorry for the way she was to him earlier but her stubbornness just wouldn't allow her to.

Camron: Never mind. What did you call me for?

Jamie looked back at him and bit her lip.

Camron: Well?

Jamie: Give me a moment, will you?

Camron: I don't have a moment. I'm tired okay.

Jamie: (offended) You rather sleep then talk to me?

Camron: Duh, we don't like each other anymore remember?

Jamie hid her emotions as he spoke. On the outside she looked just as mad as him, on the inside she was hurt by what he was saying to her.

Jamie: (angry) You are such a pain in the ass!

Camron: (calmly and matter of fact) Takes one to know one.

Jamie exhaled angrily and grabbed her tiny phone. With all her strength she flung it at the wall furthest away from her. It crashed and pieces went in every direction. Jamie knew she was over reacting but that's what she did when she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't forgive Camron, no matter how much she missed him.

Camron's Room- Night

Camron knew Jamie hand thrown her phone in anger. He put his phone away and sighed. It was wrong to be that way to Jamie but he couldn't help it anymore. Jamie hand a habit of rubbing people the wrong way.

Camron: She's just like her mother.

Camron silently laughed to himself and climbed in bed. He missed Jamie but he had to forget about her. Just like everything else in his life, she was in his past, not his future.

The Magic Mirror- Night

Taylor sat on the ground with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She silently cried as she kept her head low.

Ryder: hey.

Taylor felt Ryder's hand gently lift her face by the chin. When she locked eyes with him he gave her a caring look.

Ryder: What's the matter?

Taylor: I just want to go home.

Ryder: I know. Your brother and sister are coming for you.

Taylor: They are?

Ryder: Yeah. Jessie said if I didn't come back in a couple of hours she would come after me. She'll find us.

Taylor used her shirt to wipe tears from her cheeks and eyes.

Taylor: Are you a friend of Jessie?

Ryder looked up as he thought about it.

Ryder: I guess you could say we're friends.

Taylor smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Taylor: It's kind of scary in here.

Ryder: I know. Don't worry though.

Ryder notice Taylor's tiny form shivering. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Ryder: You need to stay warm. You could easily get sick at your age.

Taylor took the front of Ryder's jacket and pulled tighter around her. She giggled a little and looked at Ryder.

Taylor: Thank you, um...

Ryder: It's Ryder.

Taylor: Thank you Ryder. Your jacket's very warm.

Ryder smiled then sat down on the ground next to her. If he was going to be stuck here he wasn't going to spend the whole time standing. As his eyes scanned the spaced around him Taylor crawled over to him till her arm was brushing his.

Ryder: Are you still cold?

Taylor shook her head.

Taylor: I thought you might be cold.

Ryder: I'm fine.

Taylor looked a little disappointed.

Taylor: Are you sure you're not cold?

Ryder looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

Ryder: Are you sure you're not scared.

Taylor raised both eyebrows and shook her head.

Taylor: I'm not scared.

Suddenly the space around them went pitch black. Taylor squealed and jumped into Ryder's arms. When the light came back on Taylor looked up at Ryder.

Taylor: Okay, maybe a little.

(I didn't know how else to leave it off. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love reviews!)


	10. Having Eyes Again

Future- Streets- Morning

After an hour of walking Jessie plopped down on the ground and leaned against a building.

Jessie: Where do we go next?

Chris sat down next to her and shook his head as he looked around them.

Chris: I don't know where else to go.

Jessie: I'm starting to get worried. If Vincent wanted us to follow him why would he take her somewhere else?

Chris shrugged. He really couldn't answer. He was thinking the exactly same thing Jessie was.

Chris: I doesn't make any sense.

Jessie suddenly frowned and looked around wildly as if she had heard an annoying bug.

Jessie: Not again.

Chris: What?

Jessie didn't answer. She just continued to look around. After a moment she covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Jessie: Please don't tell me I'm having another freaking power boost.

Chris stared at her closely. He had seen her do stuff like this millions of times. It usually had something to with her telepathy.

Chris: What ever you're hearing I'm not. It must be in your head.

Jessie's eyes snapped open and she glared at Chris, annoyance clear on her face.

Jessie: I'm not insane for you're information.

Chris: I didn't say you were. I meant, maybe you're hearing thoughts.

Jessie sealed her eyes shut when she got another choir of voices in her mind. Millions of voices rung in her head. It didn't hurt, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

Chris: You said 'not again'. This has happened before?

Jessie: It's been going on and off all night. I didn't think anything of it.

Chris: Well...

Jessie: Shhh!

Chris stopped and waited for Jessie to tell him what was happening. Jessie sat very still and listened strongly to a couple of particular voices in her head.

(Jamie): I swear to god if I get out of here, I'm...

(Camron): I can't believe I'm helping Sapphire and the others. It's...

(Taylor): I bet Jessie has a crush on Ryder. He's kind of cute...

(Ryder): I hope Jessie gets this. Jessie, can you hear me?

Jessie gasped once she heard him.

(Jessie): Ryder! I can hear you. Can you hear me?

(Ryder): Thank you Jesus. I didn't think you would be able to hear me in here.

(Jessie): Where are you?

(Ryder): In the vampire's house. I'm with Taylor.

(Jessie): She's there?

(Ryder): Yeah. We're stuck though. My aunt trapped us in this weird magic mirror.

(Jessie): Okay, we'll be there soon. Wait, you have an aunt there?

There was a long pause and Jessie knew she had hit a hot spot.

(Jessie): Ryder?

(Ryder): Yes, I have an aunt here. Her name is Viper.

Jessie froze when the 'V' had left his mouth.

(Jessie): You're aunt is Viper? You're Camron's cousin?

(Ryder): How do you know my cousin?

(Jessie): He's my sister's boyfriend.

Jessie jumped slightly as she felt a sharp pain in her forehead.

Chris: Jessie what's wrong?

Jessie: Something is blocking me from Ryder.

Chris: You were talking to him?

Jessie nodded and released her head.

Jessie: The pain has stopped, but I can't reach Ryder anymore. He and Taylor are at the vampire's house. They're trapped. We have to hurry.

Chris: Slow down. Explain some of this to me.

Jessie: I'll explain on the way.

Jessie held out her hand for Chris to take, which he did and orbed them out.

Viper's House- Practice Room- Morning

Camron walked over to a table and picked up a gun. He quickly loaded it and pressed a button on wall next to him. A statue of a male came up from under the ground and stood a couple of feet away from Camron.

Victoria: What are you doing?

Victoria entered the room from the side and sat down on a chair not to far from her brother.

Camron: What does it look like? Target practice.

When a buzzer went off Camron raised his gun and fired at the statue. The bullets first started at the head then when lower and lower with every shot. Camron still didn't stop until he was satisfied. Victoria examined his work. Camron had started with one bullet at the head and made a straight line down the statues body all the way to the feet.

Victoria: Not bad. You still got it. I will never understand how you can aim so well when you're blind. I must say I'm impressed.

Camron: (through gritted teeth) Really?

Victoria smiled as Camron chose another gun and loaded it. He hit the button again and another statue took the place of the old one.

Victoria: I know you're mad.

Camron: Now what would give you that idea?

The buzzer went off again. Camron aimed and fired away. Camron didn't blink the slightest as he continued. When he finally stopped Victoria raised an eyebrow.

Victoria: That's a big clue.

She pointed to the statue, which now had a hole in it, where the heart would be. Camron stared at his work and reloaded the gun.

Camron: What do you want? I know you're not just visiting. Are you afraid I ran away again?

Victoria: No. If you must know, I...

Camron: Don't tell me. You have a tracking device on me. I bet it's in that thing you stuck in my neck.

Victoria: That's right. I'm not even going to ask how you knew.

Camron: I wouldn't tell you anyway.

Camron hit the button once again and the old statue was replaced. The buzzer went off and Camron fired. He shot out both of the eyes and between the lips where the throat would be.

Victoria: Nice shots. It would kill the target instantly.

Camron: Whatever.

As Camron continued to fire, Victoria stood up and walked over to him. She touched his shoulder and he stopped his shooting.

Victoria: Let me try something.

Camron held onto the gun for a moment then, with a roll of his eyes, he gave it to Victoria.

Victoria: Stay here. I want you to watch.

Camron stood next to her as she aimed the gun. Victoria pulled the trigger and fired. She hit both of the statues knees, shoulders, and palms.

Camron: Why did you hit at those points?

Victoria: We're going to need information. You don't want all of them dead. We get what we need then we finish them off.

Camron: I see. You took away his legs and arms.

Victoria: Exactly.

She handed the gun back to him before taking her seat again.

Victoria: Now, who are you mad at? I know it isn't me or you would have shot me by now.

Camron smiled and turned to her. He lifted his gun and aimed it at her.

Camron: Are you sure it's not you?

Victoria's calm face proved that she wasn't afraid in the least.

Victoria: If it's me you're angry at, go ahead and shoot me.

Camron: Be careful what you wish for.

Camron pulled the trigger. Victoria closed her eyes, expecting pain to start in her forehead. When she opened her eyes Camron had the gun at his side and his other hand held out in front of him. Victoria smiled when she saw that the bullets were on his palm.

Camron: I removed the bullets when you weren't looking. You really think I would shoot you?

Victoria: You've done it before.

Camron: That was for protection. You were fine afterwards.

Victoria: How do you know? You left.

Camron: You're alive, aren't you?

Camron grinned before returning the bullets into the gun. He didn't bother to bring up a new statue. He aimed and was about to fire when Victoria stopped him.

Victoria: Tell me who you're so mad at. Anger can make you weak.

Camron: That's true...

He focused on the spot he was aiming at. It was none of Victoria's business if he was mad or not.

Camron: Anger can also make you stronger.

With one bullet, Camron blew off the statue's head.

Jamie's Room- Morning

Jamie leaned against her walk and stared out her window. She hated being cooped up. It didn't cheer her up when Wyatt orbed in.

Jamie: Go away.

Wyatt: Not before I give you some news.

Jamie pushed herself off the wall and crossed over to Wyatt.

Jamie: I don't want to hear it.

Jamie continued past him and walked over to her bed.

Wyatt: It's about Camron.

Jamie: (interested) It is?

Wyatt nodded.

Wyatt: I just received news that he is working with the vampires to kill off the rebellion.

Jamie gasped before standing up.

Jamie: You're lying. Even though I don't like Camron to much right now, I know he wouldn't do that.

Wyatt: How do you know?

Jamie: Because I know he wouldn't kill anyone.

Wyatt chuckled and shook his head.

Wyatt: That's not true. He has killed before. I think you know who.

Jamie froze when Wyatt reminded her of why she hated Camron so much.

Jamie: (angry) Go away Wyatt. Haven't you hurt me enough?

Wyatt just grinned at her and orbed out with out another word. Jamie still stood frozen. She couldn't believe Camron would kill the rebellion. He use to be part of that rebellion himself. It just didn't make any sense.

Viper's House- Bedroom- Morning

Jessie gasped as she came straight through a wall into a large bedroom. She looked behind her at the wall and reached out to touch it. It was solid and that surprised Jessie.

Jessie: That's kind off cool.

Jessie looked around the room and could tell right away that it was a boy's room.

Jessie: I guess this was Ryder's room when he lived here.

Chris: It was.

Jessie turned back to the wall just as Chris came through it.

Jessie: How come that wall is solid once you come out?

Chris: You need the password to get in and out.

Jessie: In that case, I hope you remember the password. I have a feeling we might need to make a fast get away.

Chris: Don't worry. I know it.

Chris and Jessie hurried over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. After Chris checked that the hallway was clear, they quickly exited the room and made their way down the hall.

Chris: How are we supposed to find Ryder and Taylor?

Jessie: I don't feel the block anymore. I should be able to follow his thought trail.

Jessie squinted and looked left and right. Finally, she pointed straight ahead to the left.

Jessie: I think they're in that room.

Jessie quickly ran over to the door and stood in front of it.

Chris: What are you waiting for?

Jessie: Just checking if anyone else is inside.

Once Jessie found no more thoughts in the room, she opened the door and entered.

Aunt's Viper's Office- Morning

Chris: They're not here.

Jessie: Yes there are. We just can't see them.

Jessie looked around the room for any clues.

Jessie: Ryder said that they were trapped in some kind off magic mirror.

Chris: Jessie, check this out.

Chris walked over to the door that led to Aunt Viper's room. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Chris: It's locked.

Jessie walked over to his side and looked at the door handle.

Jessie: Kcolnu.

The lock clicked and Jessie turned the handle. Surprisingly, the door opened.

Chris: How did you do that?

Jessie: Simple. It's a little unlocking spell I made. It's just 'unlock' spelled backwards.

Jessie spotted the mirror as soon as she stepped in the room. Aunt Viper had forgotten to cover it.

Jessie: That must be the mirror.

Jessie ran over to it and stared at her own reflection.

Jessie: We got another problem. I don't know how this works.

Chris looked at the mirror closely and touched the glass. Jessie gasped as her reflection changed and Taylor appeared.

Jessie: Taylor!

Jessie placed her hand on the glass where Taylor's was.

Taylor: I knew you would find us.

Jessie: Us? Where's Ryder?

Taylor smiled and turned to her right. She beckoned for someone to come over to her.

Taylor: Ryder, Jessie and Chris are here.

Ryder quickly appeared in the mirror behind Taylor. He smiled when he saw Jessie.

Ryder: You made it.

Jessie smiled at him. Chris saw the two teens smiling at each other and rolled his eyes.

Chris: How are we supposed to get you guys out of there?

Ryder: I guess you could smash the mirror.

Taylor turned to Ryder and her face lit up with fear.

Taylor: No! If they smash the mirror we'll be trapped in here forever.

Jessie: How do we get you out then?

Taylor frowned and tried to think of a way out.

Taylor: I think the bad lady said something about heat.

Ryder: That's it!

Taylor shrugged.

Taylor: What's it?

Ryder: This is no ordinary mirror. You have to warm up the glass to open the portal into the mirror. Taylor, did you feel it get hotter when you were first pulled into the mirror?

Taylor grinned and clapped in happiness.

Taylor: I did. That's how to get out of here.

Jessie shook her head and looked down at Taylor.

Jessie: How in the world are we going to heat up a mirror?

Taylor sighed and put her hands on her hips.

Taylor: Hello, you have the power of fire. Am I the only smart one around here?

Jessie ignored her little sister and concentrated on her hand that was on the glass. Her hand quickly ignited with flames and the glass under it turned red. Both Chris and Jessie couldn't help but gasp as the glass turned to liquid. Taylor quickly ran out of the mirror and into Chris' arms. Ryder didn't waste time getting out either.

Jessie: It worked. I'm so glad you guys are okay.

Once Ryder was all the way out of the mirror, Jessie hugged him. Chris was about to protest when he decided to let it go.

Past- Attic- Afternoon

Jacob walked into the attic and slipped on a jacket.

Jacob: Okay, I'm ready. I left a note for mom and the others.

Jacob jumped when he heard a squawk and jumped, ready for a demon.

Fi: It's Mystic.

Camron's falcon flew into the attic and landed on Fi's arm.

(If any of you don't know about or remember Mystic go to my other story 'Forced Love in the Future'. That's the first half to this story. It explains Mystic and a lot more other things.)

Fi: Camron must have left him behind by accident. Poor birdie.

Mystic happily rubbed against Fi's chin.

Fi: Can we take Mystic with us Jacob?

Jacob: We don't really have a choice. His owner is in the future.

Fi: Are you sure we shouldn't tell them what we are up to?

Roxy: Are you kidding? No way.

Matt: We better hurry before they get back.

Jacob grabbed a vial off a nearby table and threw it at the closest wall. Nothing happened.

Jacob: What the hell? That should have worked.

Future- Jamie's Room- Afternoon

Outside of Jamie's room a demon stood guard. He turned to look at her door when he heard a noise. The demon quickly crossed over to the door and opened it. He only peaked into the room, afraid that Jamie might blow him up if he did anymore. The demon gasped when he saw Jamie lying on the floor, either unconscious or dead. The demon quickly panicked. Wyatt would have his head for this.

Demon: Oh no.

The demon ran into the room and knelt down besides Jamie's still body. He went to touch her but pulled away. He didn't enjoy physical contact with good witches. Especially, Wyatt's siblings. After a moment the demon carefully poked Jamie in the ribs to see if she would react. When Jamie didn't move he poked her again. As he repeated the process again, Jamie's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Jamie: Would you stop!

Jamie quickly opened her eyes and flicked her wrist. The demon screamed as he went up in flames. Jamie sat up and looked at the door.

Jamie: Thank you Mr. Stupid.

Jamie got to her feet and ran over to the door quietly. After checking to see if everything was clear, she left her room. Jamie closed her eyes and focused.

(Jamie): Camron.

Jamie waited, but came didn't answer her telepathic call.

(Jamie): Camron?

Jamie exhaled and balled her fists in frustration.

(Jamie): I know you can hear me clear as a damn bell. Answer me.

Camron's Room- Afternoon

Camron sat at his desk tapping his fingers in a fast rhythm. He could hear Jamie but he didn't want to answer.

(Jamie): Cam, please answer. I need to get out of here. I just can't orb or Wyatt will sense me.

Camron tapped his fingers faster. He wanted to help Jessie, but he just couldn't do it. Besides, he didn't have his powers at the moment anyway.

(Camron): (quietly) Jamie.

(Jamie): Camron? It took you long enough. I need you to get me out of here. You know where I am.

(Camron): I can't.

(Jamie): Oh, come on. I know you're mad, but...

(Camron): Jamie, I don't have my powers right now.

(Jamie): You don't?

(Camron): No, Victoria somehow took my powers.

(Jamie): Great! Just great!

Camron waited patiently for Jamie to continue.

(Jamie): Can I ask you something?

(Camron): It depends. Is it good, bad, or in between.

(Jamie): You tell me.

Camron sighed and rolled his eyes.

(Camron): Is this about the rebellion?

(Jamie): How did you know?

(Camron): Don't ask. If you have a problem with me killing them to bad.

(Jamie): I just want to know why. Why are you helping the vampires?

(Camron): If you haven't noticed I am part vampire Jamie.

(Jamie): That's no reason. You never liked this kind of stuff before. You don't enjoy killing remember.

(Camron): Listen, Jamie...

Camron stopped his thought when someone entered his room. He uselessly tried to see who it was.

Camron: Who's there?

Victoria: It's me.

(Camron): Got to go.

(Jamie): But...

(Camron): Vicky's here.

Camron ignored Jamie's last comment and focused on his sister. Victoria walked over to Camron's closet.

Victoria: Have you seen your new outfit yet?

Camron raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Camron: Can't see, remember?

Victoria laughed at her own mistake as she opened Camron's closet and went through it.

Victoria: Well I got you something for you to wear when we go after the rebellion. It's bulletproof.

Victoria returned from the closet with a box. She put it on Camron's bed and opened it.

Victoria: Oh, before I forget.

Victoria walked over to Camron. Camron felt her by his side and turned.

Camron: What?

Victoria smiled and placed a finger in his face, right next to his right eye. Camron was about to jerk away when Victoria stopped him.

Victoria: Don't move. I think you'll like this.

Camron: The last time you said don't move I got a stupid little thing stuck in my neck.

Victoria ignored her brother and concentrated on her finger that was next to Camron's eye.

Victoria: Seap Rorrot Yetep.

Camron blinked harshly as his eyes stung. He shut his eyes and rubbed at them.

Camron: What did you do?

Victoria stepped away from him and just watched as he continued to rub at his sore eyes.

Camron: Victoria, it's stinging. Make it stop.

Victoria: I can't do anything till the stinging stops.

Camron: Great. How long will that take.

Victoria: It should be over soon.

Camron slower felt his eyes stop stinging. A tingling feeling remained and Camron stopped rubbing his sore eyes.

Victoria: Open you eyes.

Camron: No, I don't know what you'll do to them next.

Victoria: Trust me.

Camron really didn't want to trust his sister, but she was the only that knew what was going on. Camron slowly and carefully opened his eyes. He quickly shut them as the sun stung his pupils.

Camron: I can't open them. The sun is stinging them.

Victoria: (ordering) Open your eyes.

Camron held his hands in front of his face to shield his eyes from the sun. After a moment he slowly lifted his eyes lids. Once Camron got his eyes half way open he gasped. After nine long years he could see again. He could clearly see Victoria standing in front of him. He could see the dark green box sitting on his bed. He could see everything.

Camron: (shocked) I can see? How is this possible?

Victoria smiled at her brother before crossing over to him.

Victoria: One word. Magic.

Camron stared up at Victoria as he tested his eyes. He never knew how much Victoria looked like their mother. Of course, Camron wouldn't say that out loud.

Camron: I've tried magic all these years and nothing has worked.

Victoria: It's all about connections baby brother.

Victoria opened a cabinet and took something out. It was a hand mirror. Victoria handed it to Camron and nodded her head at it.

Victoria: Look.

Camron looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his eyesight had not only changed but his eye color to. His eyes were once again brown, as they had been before he lost his sight.

Victoria: There is a catch.

Camron rolled his eyes and put the mirror down.

Camron: There always has to be a catch.

Victoria: You can only use this spell every other hour. After an hour your eyes need time to rest for another hour.

Camron shrugged.

Camron: that's it? At least I can see again. It doesn't matter if it's every other hour.

Victoria smiled at him again. Camron noticed that his sister did look half as scary as she sounded. If he wasn't her brother, he would find her pretty attractive.

Camron: Thank you Victoria.

Camron jumped up from his chair and hugged his sister. Victoria was surprised by the action, but hugged him back.

Victoria: You're welcome.

When Victoria pulled away she realized the box was still on Camron's bed.

Victoria: Come here. I want to show you your outfit.

She took Camron's hand and led him over to the bed. Camron looked down at the outfit in the box and couldn't help but smile.

Camron: Did you get this for me?

Victoria: (annoyed) Aunt Viper got it. But I helped. I forced the man into giving us a discount.

Camron: I'm surprised you didn't force him to give to you for free.

Victoria: Believe me, I tried. He's pretty powerful though.

Camron slowly lifted the out fit out of the box. There were three pieces to it. A top, pants, and a long coat. Of course, it was black and a bit of gray. The coat was similar to Victoria's, only it was leather.

Victoria: Do you like it?

Camron nodded, looking at Victoria. She smiled and reached into her pocket.

Victoria: Turn Around.

Camron: What now?

Victoria: Just turn.

Camron turned away from her to look at the door. He listened carefully to hear what Victoria was doing. Camron suddenly felt something very familiar on the back of his neck. It was the gun Victoria had used to stick the antipowlex in his neck. Before he could do anything he yelped as the antipowlex in the back of his neck was taken out. Once Victoria finished Camron touched his neck to make sure it was okay.

Camron: You took that thing out?

Victoria: Yeah, you have your powers back.

Not That Camron was ungrateful to have the small device out of his skin, but he had to ask why Victoria decided to take it out.

Camron: Why did you remove it?

Victoria shrugged and put the small gun back in her pocket after taking the antipowlex out of it.

Victoria: I guess I trust you.

Camron: For once.

Victoria: (grinning) Yes, for once.

Victoria lightly touched her brother's shoulder as she passed him to go to the door.

Victoria: We're leaving at 8:30. Be ready by then.

Camron: Sure.

Victoria opened Camron's door and walked out of the room. She glanced at Camron one more time before closing the door. Camron looked down at his new outfit, but quickly turned back to the door when he realized Victoria hadn't locked the door. Maybe she really did trust him. Camron looked out of one of his bedroom windows and saw the sun shining through the clouds. Camron's feelings about darkness slightly changed. You never really appreciate things until you loose them. Camron had missed nine years of sunlight. Now that he could see it, he really enjoyed the sun.

Outside of Jamie's Room- Afternoon

Jamie nervously stood in the hall outside of her room trying to figure a way out. Her only hope of getting out couldn't help her. Was Camron telling the truth about not being able to use his powers or did he just not want to help her? Jamie frowned at the thought. Over the last couple of days she had seen a change in him. He was going to kill off the rebellion, he had a sudden attitude that wasn't there before, and Jamie didn't know for sure if he was lying to her or not.

Jamie: (to herself) Camron, what has happen to you?

Jamie suddenly felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She knew that feeling anywhere. Jamie sighed and crossed her arms in frustration.

Jamie: You don't have to say anything. 'Go to you're room Jamie'. I've heard it a million times.

Wyatt smiled at Jamie's attitude after sensing him behind her. Jamie slowly turned to look at him.

Jamie: It was worth a try. You've got to admit that.

Wyatt: You got close. To bad Camron couldn't come and get you.

Jamie frowned when she heard this.

Jamie: How do you know about that?

Wyatt looked into her eyes and answered.

Wyatt: How do you think you sensed me Jamie? The bond between us is getting stronger.

Jamie slowly and in an annoyed way rolled her eyes like a young child would when they where really bored.

Jamie: That's a scary thought, you know? I thought the bond between us was broken.

Wyatt: No, it was never broken. You, Jessie, Taylor, and I never broke our bond. What happened between us wasn't that bad. Our brother is another story. Chris and I on the other hand, broke our bond years ago. But that will change in time.

Wyatt felt disturbed by his own words. He didn't enjoy the bond broken between him and Chris, but it did happen. Wyatt remembered it happened right after he had killed Piper. Ever since then Chris and him had felt a cold part in their hearts like something was missing.

Jamie caught her brother's moment of feeling and raised an eyebrow like she always did when she was confused or amused. Jamie finally opened her door and returned to her room. Wyatt waited till she was inside and closed the door after her. He didn't worry about making another demon watch over her now that he could sense her where ever she was.


	11. What To Do And What Not To Do

Viper's House- Night

Several vampires stood in a room talking about the fight that would go down tonight. All the vampires were dressed in black outfits; similar to the one Victoria had given Camron. Victoria herself was dressed in tight leather pants and a leather top that fit more like a corset. Her hair was in a high ponytail that ran over the back of her usual coat.

Viper: Is everyone here?

Victoria spun around to see her Aunt standing there.

Victoria: Two vampires are missing. Take a wild guess who.

Aunt Viper scanned the room and immediately knew the answer.

Viper: I know indeed who is missing.

Hallway- Night

Camron and Sapphire quickly ran down a hall. They both knew Aunt Viper would kill them if they were late.

Sapphire: You don't think we'll be in any trouble?

Camron: Not any more than usual.

Camron had changed into his new outfit and chose to wear a pair of black boots he had stashed in the back of his closet. Sapphire wore a wearing an outfit that resembled Victoria's.

Sapphire: I'm glad you decided to come.

Camron: Same here.

They finally reached the room were all the vampires gathered. As soon as they entered the room, they ran into Aunt Viper.

Camron: Sorry we're late.

Viper: Actually, you're right on time.

Camron and Sapphire sighed in relief. Victoria lightly tapped her Aunt on the shoulder.

Viper: Yes?

Victoria: Everybody is ready Aunt.

Viper: Good. You will lead them to the rebellion.

Victoria made a sound between a gasp and choke. Camron and Sapphire both watched confused as Victoria's face went pale and she began to look sick.

Victoria: Me? Why me? Why not you?

Viper: I'm not going dear. You're in charge. It's always been your dream to lead the vampires like me.

Aunt Viper gave Victoria a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

Victoria: (to herself) I know I said I wanted to be leader, but not this soon.

Camron: Calm down Victoria. You've know how to do this.

Victoria shook her head and held her head in her hands.

Victoria: I know I've done this sort of stuff before. But I've always had Aunt Viper there to help if I couldn't handle it.

Camron saw that his sister was panicking and grinned slightly.

Camron: You're telling me, my bad ass killer sister is afraid to lead a group of vampires, that by the way fear her, into a fight.

Victoria: (warning) Don't tease me.

Camron: Chill Vic. I'll help you. There's nothing to worry about.

Victoria snorted and rolled her eyes.

Victoria: You're the good kid in the family. What do you know about leading a group of evil killer vampires?

Camron: A lot more then you think.

Camron turned to the vampires and whistled loudly. The group silenced and listened up.

Camron: It's time to leave my fellow vampires. Tonight we will rid ourselves of those who pose a threat. A very small threat of course.

The vampires laughed and cheered.

Camron: All of you know what to do, so move out and enjoy yourselves.

The vampires cheered even louder and started to leave the room. Victoria just turned to her brother amazed.

Victoria: Finally, after all these years I see that you have a dark side.

Camron: It's called acting Vic.

Camron exited the room quickly followed by Sapphire. Victoria lightly chuckled at the way her brother had handled the group.

Victoria: That boy is really starting to surprise me.

Past- Kitchen- Night

Jacob, Fi, Roxy, and Matt stood in the kitchen talking about how they were going to get to the future.

Jacob: I don't know happened. Did you mix in the right stuff?

Fi: Yes. You watched me do it. I put in all the right ingredients.

Fi reached over and softly brushed a hand over Mystic's feathers.

Fi: You're so cute aren't you?

Jacob stopped the pacing he had been doing and raised an eyebrow.

Jacob: Forget the damn bird Fi. The others could be in big trouble.

Fi frowned deeply at her brother.

Fi: There you go with your attitude again. I thought you stopped that.

Jacob: It is normal to get angry when you're really pissed.

Fi: Well, could you be a little less pissed? Please?

Jacob: Fine, I'll calm down if you stop with that voice.

Fi: What voice?

Mystic sneezed and Fi turned to him with a smile.

Fi: (high pitch sweet voice) Ah, was that a sneeze?

Jacob pointed at her.

Jacob: That voice.

Roxy flipped through the book that was on the kitchen table in front of her.

Roxy: Maybe we could use a spell.

Matt: Have you found one?

Roxy: No, but I'm looking.

Jacob: What do you think they're doing in the future?

Roxy: Maybe Jamie and Camron are there.

Fi looked up somewhat worried.

Fi: You don't think Wyatt knows about all this, do you?

Jacob: I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Matt: How does he know everything?

Roxy: He's got to know. He hasn't been here. If he thought Chris and the others were still here he would have come already.

Jacob sighed and put his face in his hands. He was getting more frustrated be the minute.

Jacob: This day couldn't get any worse.

Roxy: Don't jinx it. That happens a lot in this family.

Future- Park- Night

Chris, Ryder, Jessie, and Taylor sat in the park going over their plan.

Ryder: They know where the rebellion is?

Taylor: Yes. I heard your aunt say so.

Chris: And they're going after the rebellion?

Taylor: I think tonight.

Jessie: (alarmed) Tonight?

Ryder: We have to stop them.

Jessie: The question is 'how'.

Ryder suddenly whirled around and looked at the street behind him.

Chris: What is it?

Ryder: Shh.

Ryder quickly stood up and continued to look around.

Ryder: Stay here.

Ryder walked away from them and towards the direction he was looking at.

Jessie: What do you think he heard?

Chris: I don't know.

By now Ryder had disappeared into a dark alley and none of the others could see him anymore.

Jessie: Ryder come back.

She waited to see if he heard her but he didn't show.

Jessie: Ryder?

Taylor: Where did he go?

Jessie: I don't know.

Jessie stood up and started to walk when Chris stopped her.

Chris: Stay here with Taylor. I'll go.

Chris stood and ran over to the alley he saw Ryder go down.

Chris: Ryder?

There was no sign of Ryder anywhere. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air.

Chris: Ryder where are you?

Suddenly Ryder magically ran out of a wall in the alley and pushed Chris down.

Chris: What are you doing? How did you walk through that wall?

Ryder: Be quiet.

Ryder quickly pushed Chris behind a couple of garbage cans and got behind them himself.

Chris: What's going on?

Ryder: Would you be quiet.

Chris got his answer quickly. The same wall Ryder had come through two vampires walked out of, followed by several more.

Chris: (whispering) Is that what I think it is?

Ryder: (whispering) Yeah, it's the group sent out to kill the rebellion.

Ryder peaked over the garbage cans. Something caught his eye and he gasped.

Chris: What is it?

Ryder: It's my cousin. I didn't know he was back.

Chris: Wait, your cousin? As in Camron?

Chris peaked over the cans to and saw Camron at the back of the group that was coming out of the wall.

Chris: I can't believe it. He's working with the vampires now.

Ryder: That's a shock. He hates the vampires. Don't tell me he and Sapphire hooked up.

Chris looked to Camron left and saw Sapphire standing there.

Chris: Is the blonde girl Sapphire.

Ryder: Yeah, she's a vampire to. She's got a huge crush on Camron.

Chris: Camron is my sister's boyfriend. He better not be cheating on her.

Chris and Ryder ducked back down when Camron looked their way.

Chris: You don't think he heard us do you?

Ryder: I'm not sure.

Once all the vampires were gone Chris and Ryder sighed in relief and crawled out from behind the garbage cans. Unluckily they ran straight into Camron.

Ryder: (nervously) Camron hi.

Camron just looked down at Ryder with a surprised expression.

Camron: Ryder is that you?

Ryder: Long time no see. You're not going to kill me or anything are you?

Camron: Are you kidding me? No way.

Camron reached out to help Ryder to his feet. Ryder smiled happy to know Camron wasn't going to harm him and took his hand. Once Ryder was on his feet he looked around behind Camron and saw Sapphire approaching.

Ryder: Hi Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled at Ryder and walked over to him.

Sapphire: Hi Ryder.

Ryder: It's been awhile since I've seen you.

Sapphire: Yes it has. Give me a hug.

Ryder went to hug Sapphire but didn't get the chance before she slapped him over the head.

Ryder: Ow! What was that for!

Sapphire put her hands on her hips and frowned.

Sapphire: You left without saying a word and you never even called me!

Ryder: Where the hell was I suppose to get a phone! I can't even afford to by myself lunch!

As Sapphire and Ryder fought Camron walked over to the garbage cans.

Camron: Chris is that you?

Chris stood up and looked at Camron.

Chris: Hi.

Camron: When did you get here? The future I mean.

Chris: That's not important. When did you get here? And where's Jamie? I know she had to come with you.

Camron winced and tilted his head slightly.

Camron: Wyatt's got her.

Chris groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

Chris: Perfect.

Jessie: What's going on?

Everyone turned to see Jessie and Taylor running into the alley.

Camron: Jessie and Taylor are here to.

Jessie spotted Camron and smiled.

Jessie: Camron, I was so worried.

She ran over to him and hugged him. Sapphire growled and crossed her arms.

Sapphire: Hey, get your hands off of him!

Jessie released Camron and turned to Sapphire.

Jessie: Who are you?

Sapphire: A friend of Camron's. Who are you?

Jessie: Same.

Jessie grinned when she read Sapphire's mind.

Jessie: I know what you're thinking. I'm not Camron's girlfriend.

Sapphire sighed in relief.

Jessie: But my sister is.

Sapphire frowned again and mumbled something Jessie didn't catch.

Camron: What are you guys doing here?

Jessie: Your brother kidnapped Taylor and we came to get her.

Camron: Vincent? Why would Vincent do that? He doesn't usually do that kind of stuff. He actually doesn't like to go by people.

Chris: Wyatt sent him.

Jessie: What are you doing in the future?

Camron: My sister brought me back.

Chris: And Wyatt got Jamie.

Jessie: Not again.

Sapphire crossed over to Camron and pulled on his arm.

Sapphire: Let's go. We need to catch up with the group.

Jessie: As in the group that's killing the rebellion?

Camron looked guilty and nodded.

Camron: You know about that?

Jessie: Yes. You're helping?

Camron nodded slowly. Jessie could see that he wasn't comfortable telling her this.

Jessie: Why would you help? The rebellion is trying to stop Wyatt. I would stop them myself if they could really harm Wyatt but they can't even get near him.

Camron: Jessie, I'm one of the vampires now. You're either with them or against them. That's the way it works.

Sapphire: Yeah, so back off. Come on Camron.

Sapphire pulled on Camron's arm again and this time he followed her.

Jessie: What about Jamie? You know you can get her away from Wyatt.

Camron stopped and turned back to Jessie.

Camron: You know where she is.

Jessie: But Wyatt will sense us. He can't sense you that easily.

Sapphire sighed and rolled her eyes. Jessie was really starting to get on her nerves.

Sapphire: We don't have time for that. Besides, Camron doesn't want to see Jamie. She's old news.

Jessie shot sapphire a look meaning 'Shut up.'

Jessie: I know you two had a fight Camron and I know you're mad. But you wouldn't just leave her would you?

Camron looked at Jessie and considered it. Sapphire saw this and tugged on his arm a little.

Sapphire: Camron.

Camron turned to her and she saw what he was going to do.

Sapphire: You have to be joking. She broke your heart.

Camron: It will only take a minute. I'm going to get her out of there then leave.

Sapphire sighed and nodded slightly.

Sapphire: Fine. I'm coming with though.

Camron: Okay.

Sapphire glanced at Jessie, who knew why she wanted to come along. She wanted to see what Jamie looked like and she wanted to make sure nothing happened between Jamie and Camron.

Jamie's Room- Night

Jamie sat on her bed reading a book full of spells she had copied out of the book of shadows. She was surprised Wyatt hadn't taken it by now. He knew about but had never touched it. Jamie didn't even look up when she heard someone enter her room. She knew who it was already.

Jamie: For the last time, go away Wyatt.

Jessie: What makes you think I'm Wyatt?

Jamie quickly looked up and saw Jessie standing in the doorway. Jamie got off of her bed and ran over to her sister.

Jamie: Jessie, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?

Jessie: I got a little help.

Jamie: From who?

Camron: From me.

Jamie saw Camron standing outside of her room and she couldn't help but feel happy.

Jamie: You came.

Camron shrugged looking very uncomfortable.

Camron: I couldn't just leave you.

Camron slowly walked into the room.

Jamie: You didn't have to help.

Camron: I know. But somewhere deep down I still care about you.

Jamie smiled and Camron looked away embarrassed. Jamie couldn't believe that Camron had come. She thought for sure he hated her and would want to leave her to rot. Jamie slowly walked over to Camron, making him look up. Suddenly Jamie jumped into Camron's arms and hugged him, hiding her face in his chest. Camron, somewhat surprise, just looked down at her.

Jamie: I missed you so much. I was such an ass to you before. I'm sorry.

Both Camron and Jessie were surprised by Jamie's apology. Camron slowly wrapped his arms around Jamie as he continued to look down at her.

Camron: What are you apologizing for? I was the one that messed up.

Jamie lifted her head from his chest and Camron saw that she was crying.

Jamie: I didn't mean to be mad at you for so long. I'm just stubborn, you know that.

Jamie laughed soft and Camron smiled. The last time he had seen her, she looked so mad and hurt. It was actually good to she her happy again.

Camron: I'll admit you're stubborn. You're not the only one though. I shouldn't have fought back when you got angry.

Jamie was about to say something when she noticed Camron's eyes.

Jamie: I don't believe it.

Camron: What?

Jamie reached up and touched Camron's face next to his eyes. Camron knew Jamie had realized he wasn't blind anymore, but he stayed silent none the less.

Jamie: Your eyes... can you... see me?

Camron nodded and looked over Jamie with his new sight.

Jamie: How did this happen?

Camron was about to answer when someone interrupted him.

Sapphire: Excuse me.

Camron, Jessie, and Jamie all turned and saw Sapphire standing next to Chris, Ryder, and Taylor outside the door.

Sapphire: Can we go now? And Camron, what are you doing hugging that girl?

Jamie raised an eyebrow and looked Sapphire over.

Jamie: Who are you suppose to be? Vampire Barbie?

Sapphire made a sound that show she was insulted.

Sapphire: You little...

Sapphire quickly started walking over to where Jamie was. Jamie, up for a fight, started going at Sapphire.

Camron: Ladies...

He quickly stepped in between the two girls.

Camron: we just talk? No fighting.

Jamie looked over Camron's shoulder at Sapphire and narrowed her eyes.

Jamie: Who is she?

Sapphire smirked in a bratty way.

Sapphire: I'm his friend.

Jamie: Wipe that smirk off your face slut. I'm his girlfriend. Top that.

Sapphire frowned and let out a low growl.

Sapphire: Don't call me a slut. So you're the girlfriend.

Jamie smirked at Sapphire and nodded in satisfaction.

Sapphire: If you're the girlfriend then you are such a bitch.

Jamie's eyes lit up with fury and she reached out to strangle Sapphire. Camron quickly caught a hold of her arms and pulled her back.

Camron: Sapphire you really didn't need to do that.

Sapphire teased Jamie by coming up to her and just as Jamie was about to grab her she would jump back.

Sapphire: Bring it on girl.

Jamie: If Camron wasn't here you would be lying in the ground with a tombstone over your head.

Camron let Jamie's left arm go but wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her back more.

Camron: Sapphire stop teasing her.

Sapphire stepped back and crossed her arms. She didn't look to happy that Camron had ruined her fun.

Camron: Calm down Jamie. She's just jealous.

Jamie stopped her struggling and Camron released her.

Jamie: What is she doing here anyway?

Camron: She...

Sapphire: I'm here to make sure Camron doesn't spend too much time here. We have a job to do that doesn't include you. Come on Camron.

Sapphire grabbed Camron's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Jamie: Excuse me. Where do you think you're going with him?

Sapphire: He may be your boyfriend, but when it comes to business he's all mine. Back off.

Jamie growled lowly and gritted her teeth as she followed Sapphire and Camron out of the room.

Jamie: Okay Blondie, I tried to be nice but you're pushing it.

Sapphire stopped in the hallway and turned to Jamie. She looked just as pissed as Jamie did and just as stubborn.

Sapphire: We saved you, now go away.

Jamie: We? Camron's the one who saved me.

Sapphire: Whatever. Now that he saved you we can go back to what we were doing and you can leave us alone.

Jamie ignored Sapphire and looked at Camron, who had his back to her.

Jamie: Were you guys killing off the rebellion?

Camron spun around and looked at her in surprise.

Camron: How do you know?

Jamie: Wyatt of course.

Sapphire: Good, you know. Can we go now Camron?

Camron looked at Sapphire then at Jamie and nodded.

Sapphire: Let's go then.

Chris, who had been silently watching this whole time walked over to Camron.

Chris: You mind giving us a lift back to the park.

Camron: Not at all.

Camron smirked when he heard Sapphire quietly mumble to herself.

Camron: (to Sapphire) It won't take that long.

Jamie to one of Camron's hands in hers while Sapphire greedily took the other. Jamie frowned while Sapphire grinned. Everybody else took the hand of the person next to them and Camron teleported them out. What they didn't know was that a demon was watching them from behind a corner.

Demon: I have to tell Lord Wyatt.


	12. Saying Goodbye and Hello

Park- Night

After Camron had teleported everyone into the park, Jamie hugged him.

Jamie: I'm so glad to be out of there. Thank you.

Camron: You know I would do anything for you.

Sapphire: Are we done now?

Camron and Jamie parted. Camron turned to Sapphire and nodded.

Sapphire: Let's go then.

Sapphire quickly took Camron's hand and pulled him away from Jamie. Jamie quickly took Camron's other hand, making him stop.

Jamie: You're not coming with us?

Camron sadly shook his head as Jamie knew he would.

Jamie: Oh, I thought after we made up and everything you would come back with me.

Camron: Jamie I love you more than anything. That's why I have to stay behind.

Jamie lowered her eyes to the ground as she started to feel tears. Camron gently lifted her face by her chin and looked into her eyes deeply.

Jamie: Can't you come back?

Camron: If I go back I can't protect you. That's what happened last time. I came back and I wasn't able to stop Wyatt from coming after you.

Jamie: I can protect myself.

Camron: I'm sorry I can't come with you.

Jamie felt a tingling feeling on her cheeks as tears fell from for her eyes. Jamie hugged Camron tightly not wanting to let him go.

Jamie: Be careful.

Camron: Same to you.

Jamie pulled away from Camron and gently kissed him. Once again Sapphire mumbled to herself.

Camron: You should go now. Wyatt probably already knows you're gone. I'll miss you.

Jamie: You better.

Camron smiled, taking a step back away from Jamie and she just stared at him before walking over to Chris.

Jamie: Let's go.

Chris took Jamie's hand. Taylor quickly took Chris' other hand, holding on to it tightly as if afraid of falling fro his orbs. Jessie started to walk over to Chris but stopped when she noticed Ryder wasn't following.

Jessie: Aren't you coming?

Ryder: No. I still have business to do here in the future. Besides, I don't belong in the past.

Jessie nodded sadly before looking at Chris.

Chris: Why are you looking at me?

Jessie nodded in Ryder direction. Chris sighed with a smirk.

Chris: Go ahead.

Jessie ran over to Ryder and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Even though he had given her permission, Chris turned away from the sight in front of him. Jessie parted the kiss when Chris cleared his throat.

Jessie: Got to go.

Ryder: Don't think this is the last time you're going to see me.

Jessie smiled before running over to Jamie and taking her hand. After one last glance at everybody Chris, Jamie, Jessie, and Taylor orbed away.

Sapphire: I didn't see the point in all that crying Jamie was doing.

Ryder: No you wouldn't would you?

Sapphire caught what he said and quickly walked past Camron over to Ryder.

Sapphire: What's that suppose to mean?

Ryder: Oh nothing.

Ryder turned and walked out of the park. Sapphire didn't waste time and followed him.

Sapphire: I'm not done with you.

Camron ignored them as he stared at the spot where Jamie use to be. Even though he knew he would see her again it felt like she was gone forever.

Vincent: You miss her greatly don't you?

Camron: (automatically) More than anything.

Camron suddenly realized it was Vincent's voice and turned to see the outline of his brother standing in the shadows.

Camron: What are you doing here? I thought you don't come around anymore.

Vincent: I have my reasons to come back.

Camron: And what would those reasons be?

Vincent: One is you.

Camron: Me?

Vincent lowered his head making his red eyes disappeared behind his hair.

Vincent: Yes you.

Vincent slowly walked out of the shadows over to Camron.

Vincent: I know I'm never around anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my brother and I care about you.

Camron was a bit surprised by his brother's words. He always believed that Vincent hated him. There weren't very many people Vincent liked.

Camron: I thought you left because you hated me. I mean you were gone as soon as mom died.

Vincent shook his head slowly looking up at the stars.

Vincent: I should have warned you. I left because unlike you I knew what Aunt Viper was capable of and I was afraid.

Camron: I can't believe it. You were afraid of something.

Vincent: I will always fear Aunt Viper.

Camron: At least you got away from her.

Vincent: No I didn't.

Camron stared at Vincent confused. What did he mean?

Vincent: I may go off all the time but Aunt Viper always finds someway to get me back. She knows I fear her and she uses it against me.

Camron sighed and nodded as he understood what his brother was saying.

Camron: She got me back to.

Vincent: By force though. I come of my own free will.

Camron: Is coming because you're afraid your own free will?

Vincent: It is when you want to live.

Camron: You know how to make yourself disappear Vince. Why don't you do that if you're so scared of her?

Vincent: I can't. I have to keep coming back.

Camron: Why?

Vincent: Because I'm watching over you.

Camron looked at his brother who was calmly looking at the sky above him. Vincent was once again not making sense, but Camron knew he would get an explanation.

Camron: What are you talking about? You left nine years ago. I haven't seen you much since then.

Vincent: Camron I have been secretly watching you over the last nine years. I know you were blind but were you really that blind? You know how to tell if I'm around.

Camron: Once or twice I thought I sensed a bit of your magic but I really believed you were gone so I ignored it.

Vincent finally turned his eyes from the sky to his little brother and looked at him with his vampire eyes.

Vincent: I wanted to leave, but I couldn't leave you. I stayed hidden because of Aunt Viper.

Camron: You really cared about me that much to stick around even though you knew it was dangerous for you?

Vincent: I didn't care about what happened to me, as long as you were safe.

Camron smiled and looked at the sky, which Vincent was staring at again.

Camron: You're like my guardian angel.

Camron saw his brother's brows lower and he knew something was wrong in what he said.

Vincent: I am not or will ever be an angel. I am your brother and nothing more.

Camron smirked and shook his head. Vincent never wanted to make anything easy. He had protected Camron and watched over him, but he didn't want to admit it.

Camron: You're an angel in my eyes.

Vincent: That's nice coming from a recently blind man.

Camron laughed and softly elbowed his brother in the ribs. Vincent as usual didn't really notice. He just continued to look at the sky.

Vincent: Know one thing Camron...

Camron: What's that?

Vincent: No matter how much you think it's not true, Victoria and I will always love you. You're our brother. And if Josh were still here we would love him just the same.

Camron: (sadly) How do you know about Josh's death?

Vincent: I saw it just as you had.

Camron frowned and stared at Vincent as something ran through his mind.

Camron: If you were there why didn't you save him? You know I couldn't. I was too weak. You're much stronger than me.

Vincent: Ask Wyatt.

Camron realized what he was saying and calmed a bit.

Camron: Wyatt stopped you, didn't he?

Vincent: Wyatt knew I would come. Somehow he knew I had been watching over you and Josh. He blocked me from coming to help you two. I tried my best but it wasn't enough. By the time I had gotten through Josh was already gone.

Camron: I wish you would have told me about you watching over us.

Vincent: If I told you then either you or Josh would have tried to talk to me sometime and Aunt Viper would know I was still around.

Camron: You could have at least...

Vincent: Camron.

Camron silenced himself when he saw the look on his brother's face. It wasn't an angry expression or anything. It just told him not to go on and shut up.

Camron: Are you sticking around now?

Vincent: It depends.

Camron: On what?

Vincent: Do you really have to ask?

Camron: Me?

Vincent nodded.

Camron: Why me?

Vincent: Camron, you don't have to do something you don't want to.

Camron: What are you talking about?

Vincent lowered his head and gave Camron another look that he never liked.

Vincent: Do I have to force the truth out of you or are you going to tell me yourself?

Camron: Alright, just don't do anything rash.

Vincent lifted his head back up and looked at the sky once more.

Camron: I like being with Victoria again, but it's not really my place. I don't really belong with the vampires do I?

Vincent: None of us do Camron. You are half vampire, as am I. Only half of you wants to stay.

Camron: Do you think it's the same with Vikki?

Vincent: Of course. She wouldn't love you the way she does if she didn't feel the same way.

Camron: If I ran do you think she would come after me?

Vincent: For sure. She'll come after because she loves you and wants you to stay with her. She'll also come after you because Aunt Viper says so.

Camron: Why does Aunt Viper want me so bad? Is it because I was so good at being bad when I worked for her? I have a feeling you know.

Vincent: That's part of it. The other half you're not ready to know.

Camron: I can handle it Vince. Tell me.

Vincent: No, it's not time to tell you yet.

Camron: Vince...

Vincent: Camron, when I say you're not ready listen okay?

Camron didn't fight back because of the tone of Vincent's voice. He sounded calm like he always did, but something in his voice told Camron not to ask again.

Camron: Okay.

Vincent: I don't mean to be hard on you. I just don't want you to have to deal with these things. I know a lot about what Aunt Viper is up to, but it haunts my dreams every night. You don't need that. Understand?

Camron: Thanks Vince.

Vincent: For what?

Camron: For everything.

Vincent lowered his eyes to look at his brother. What happened next surprised Camron. After nine years his brother finally smiled.

Vincent: It's my job.

Camron: Are you smiling?

Vincent: Don't expect to see it all the time. I can't let my emotions slip.

Camron: I know. But it's nice to see you smile.

Vincent shrugged dropping his smile and going back to his emotionless expression.

Vincent: It's late. Have you made your decision?

Camron: I have.

Vincent: Are you staying with Aunt Viper or leaving?

Camron: If I leave will you be there to help me?

Vincent: No. I'll be there to protect you.

Camron grinned and nodded, telling his brother his decision.

Vincent: Let's go then.

Camron and Vincent turned and walked out of the park onto the dark streets. The two brothers disappeared into the night to start a new life together. Boy was Aunt Viper going to be pissed.

Past- Attic- Night

Fi sighed as the potion in front of her blew up.

Fi: That was my last try.

Jacob: Don't tell me you're giving up.

Fi: We've tried everything. If the spell or potion to get to the future exists then it isn't in the book.

Jacob stared at his sister as if he wanted to say something but could get it out. Jacob sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

Fi: Maybe mom can help us make a spell.

Jacob quickly sat up straight looking at Fi.

Jacob: That's it.

Fi: What? What did I say?

Jacob: Remember when mom and the others came to the future before? They had to of used something.

Jacob jumped up from his chair and ran over to the attic door.

Fi: Jacob wait.

Jacob: I need to talk to mom.

Fi: No need.

Fi pointed to one of the attic walls were Jessie fell out of a time portal.

Jessie: Ow! That really wasn't a smooth landing.

After Jessie came Jamie who landing at Fi's feet.

Jamie: Damn demon. He didn't have to throw me.

Fi: You guys are back.

Fi helped Jamie to her feet and hugged her.

Fi: I was so worried about you guys.

Jessie stood up and looked at the time portal.

Jessie: What are Chris and Taylor doing?

After a moment Taylor came stumbling thought the portal falling into Jessie's arms.

Jessie: Are you okay?

Taylor: Yeah, I'm fine. That was kind of cool.

Jessie: The demon?

Taylor: No. The way Camron and Ryder got rid of the demon.

Jessie looked at the portal and raised her eyebrows.

Jessie: What are they doing there?

Suddenly Chris ran out of the portal ducking. A fireball passed over his head and hit a lamp instead.

Jamie: What is going on?

Chris: Ryder and Camron knew we would need help getting home. They're taking care of the four demons back in the future.

Jessie: Four? There was only one when we left.

Chris: Don't worry. The guys can handle it.

Jamie turned to Fi and whistled. Mystic quickly flew over to her and landed on her arm that was waiting for him.

Jamie: See you around Mystic.

She pointed her arm towards the portal and Mystic flew in right before it closed.

Roxy: How the hell did you guys get back?

Jessie: Long story. Don't ask.

Piper: What happened?

Everyone watched as Piper and Paige ran into the attic.

Jamie: Mom, calm down.

Piper's eyes grew ten times their size when she Jamie and the rest of her children.

Piper: You're back.

Jamie gasped as her mother pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let go. Piper was so happy to see Jamie again and she didn't mind showing it.

Jamie: Mom, can I have some air?

Piper: I'm so glad you're back.

Paige: (to Chris) What was with that letter of yours mister?

Chris smiled nervously and shrugged, not sure what to say.

Chris: Sorry. I just didn't want you guys coming after us.

Piper released Jamie and turned to Chris. He backed away a little when he saw the look on his mother's name.

Piper: You gave your mother about a million heart attacks you know. First Jamie leaves, then you guys. I can't take all that.

Chris: Sorry. I just didn't want you getting hurt.

Piper: Does your brain exploding from worry count as being hurt?

Chris stood silently just looking at the floor. Piper saw that she was making him very uncomfortable and relaxed.

Piper: Just don't scare me like that again.

Chris: I promise I won't.

Jacob covered his mouth and coughed something that sounded like 'liar'. Chris frowned at Jacob as Piper hugged him.

Piper: Take it slow right now. I can handle demons and babies. But grown children are another story.

Paige: What happened to you guys? Where were you?

Jamie: You better sit down for this one. It's a long story.

Jessie: And a complicated one.

(Sorry people. I didn't know where else to leave it off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE review.)


	13. Saying Goodbye For Now

Kitchen- Morning

Jessie stretched her arms out as she entered the kitchen. She quickly spotted Jamie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

Jessie: Hey, what are you doing up? You weren't in the attic when I woke up.

Jamie: Couldn't sleep much.

Jessie sat down next to her sister and grabbed Jamie's cup of coffee off of the table.

Jessie: You mind?

Jamie: You drink my coffee all the time.

Jessie: That's an okay then.

Jessie sipped Jamie's coffee and smiled.

Jessie: Perfect. You make great coffee. Can I...

Jamie: Yes. I'll make myself another cup.

Jessie: Thank you.

Jamie stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. Jessie enjoyed her coffee while Jamie poured herself another cup.

Jessie: How are you doing today?

Jamie: Great. I'm just so glad to be back.

Jessie watched Jamie closely as she mixed in sugar and cream. Jamie showed a small smile for a second, and then it faded. Jessie knew something was wrong with her sister. She acted like everything was okay but Jessie knew her better then that.

Jessie: Jamie something is up. Tell me. I'm worried.

Jamie: You didn't even have to read my mind did you?

Jamie walked back over to the table and sat down. She sighed looking down at the brown liquid in her cup. Jessie waited patiently for her to start talking.

Jamie: I miss him.

Jessie: I know. I miss Ryder to. They just couldn't come with.

Jamie: I know that. I just wish they could have.

Jessie: We'll see them again. After we save Wyatt we can go back to the future.

Jamie: Do you think they are okay?

Jessie: They're fine. They can handle themselves.

Jamie smiled and nodded. She knew deep down that Camron would be just fine.

Chris: Morning.

Jessie and Jamie looked up to see Chris and Taylor walking into the kitchen.

Jamie: Morning you two.

Chris: What are you guys doing up? I'm surprised you didn't sleep in.

Jamie and Jessie: We couldn't sleep much.

Chris poured himself a cup of coffee while Taylor watched. They both sat down at the table with the twins and wiped the sleep from their eyes.

Jamie: So, have you made up your mind if you're sending Taylor and the others back?

Chris: I don't know. Wyatt is just waiting for that.

Taylor: He can't find us at grandpa's. You put a spell up around the house remember.

Chris: It's still to risking.

While Chris thought about it, Taylor dragged his cup of coffee across the table and over to her.

Jamie: What did Jacob have to say? I know you two fought over this.

Chris: He doesn't want to stay and change the timeline anymore than it has changed, but he doesn't want the others to end up getting hurt by Wyatt.

Taylor quickly brought Chris' cup up to her mouth to drink when Chris snatched it from her and put it back by him.

Taylor: Hey!

Chris ignored her and went back to thinking.

Jessie: I say we let them stay.

Chris: We know we can't do that. There are too many future people here already.

Jessie: Well, we can't send them back to Wyatt.

Once again Taylor grabbed Chris' coffee and brought it over to her. Chris didn't seem to notice.

Jamie: Jacob protected them last time.

Jessie: Maybe we should send them back.

Taylor: I don't want to go back. I want to stay with mom.

Chris: I don't know. Maybe.

Chris took his coffee away from Taylor again. Taylor softly banged her fists on the table and exhaled.

Chris: Don't give me that look. You know you can't have coffee. Especially black coffee. It makes you hyper.

Taylor: Does not.

Chris just gave her a look and went back to talking with Jessie and Jamie.

Jamie: I say we just send them back to grandpa, but keep Taylor here. She's the youngest and can't protect herself.

Taylor: (insulted) I can to protect myself.

Jamie: Sorry Tay. You are so powerful.

Taylor nodded her head in agreement and went back to staring at Chris' coffee which he had moved farther away from her.

Chris: That's a good idea. But what about when we go back? You know how hard it's going to be for us. What about Taylor? She'll never want to let go of mom. Look at her now.

Jamie and Jessie looked at each other then at Taylor. Chris made a very good point. Taylor would never want to leave after spending so much time with Piper.

Jessie: Okay, back to the drawing board.

Chris: Do you guys know where Camron and Ryder are staying?

The twins both shook their heads. The boys had not revealed where they would be staying at.

Jamie: I still say we send them back to grandpa and that's the end of that.

Taylor sighed angrily when she couldn't reach Chris' coffee because he had moved it out of her reach.

Jessie: It does seem safe. Wyatt can't get to them as long as they stay at grandpa's.

Chris: Grandpa's getting older guys. He couldn't handle it. Jacob goes off all the time looking for trouble. He gives grandpa a hundred heart attacks in a day.

Jamie: What about Camron's house? No one lives there now. I bet if I asked Camron he would be up for it.

Chris: I don't know. Wyatt could easily find his house.

Jessie: Not if you place a barrier around it like you did with grandpa's home. Wyatt won't be able to get in or even sense them as long as they're in there.

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. It did sound safe. He knew Camron's home was bond to have millions of spells and other magic protecting it.

Chris: It sounds alright. I guess it could work. Taylor, put the cup down.

Chris had spotted Taylor using her powers to get his coffee and she had almost succeeded. His coffee was floating in front of Taylor inside a small force field, obviously created by Taylor herself. Taylor sighed at put the coffee down on the table.

Jamie: It's set then. They go back home tonight.

Taylor looked at her sister with wide eyes. She didn't want to go back now that she had met Piper.

Taylor: Tonight? Do we have to? I really want to stay with mom.

Jessie: Sorry Tay.

Taylor: You know best right?

Jessie: Right.

Jessie leaned over and kissed her little sister's forehead.

Jamie: I'll go tell the others.

Jamie quickly orbed out of the kitchen. Jessie watched her orbs as she stood up. She walked over to the sink and put her empty cup in it.

Jessie: Everything is going to fine. Nothing to worry about.

Chris could here in her voice that she wasn't sure about that.

Jessie: Right?

Chris: All we can do is hope.

Chris looked down when he heard noise and noticed his coffee cup was gone.

Chris: Taylor.

Taylor giggled as she ran out of the kitchen with his cup. Chris quickly jumped out of his chair and hurried after her. Jessie laughed and walked out of the kitchen herself.

Night- Attic

Jessie and Jamie sat on the couch going over the spell they would be using to send their cousins and sister back to the future. At the time Taylor was busy hugging Piper goodbye, Chris and Jacob were going over how they would keep everyone safe from Wyatt, and everybody else was saying their goodbyes.

Roxy: Bye mom.

Paige smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a loving her. Roxy smiled as well as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Paige: I going to miss you.

Roxy: You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you to.

The two finally pulled apart and looked at each other. Paige couldn't help but be proud of the teenager standing in front of her. She loved her so much.

Paige: Work on cutting down your cussing. Understand?

Roxy: Yes mom.

Paige smiled sadly as she tucked a piece of Roxy's red and black hair behind her ear. Roxy frowned pulling her hair back over her eyes.

Paige: You can see your pretty eyes better if you pull your hair back.

Roxy: Sorry mom. It's not my style.

Roxy grabbed her back pack off the floor and put it on. As she put it on, she saw Paige watching her.

Roxy: What is it?

Paige: Nothing.

Roxy sighed and smirked, knowing what her mother wanted. Roxy lifted her hand and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Roxy: Happy?

Paige: Yes. I just want to remember those eyes for the next time I see you.

Roxy: And I'll remember your scent.

Paige: My scent?

Roxy shrugged because she knew Paige thought it was awkward.

Roxy: That's how I remembered you in the future. You always had this scent on you that I remember. I don't know what it is exactly, but I remember it.

Paige: I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to raise you.

Roxy shook her head, saying Paige was wrong.

Roxy: Mom, it's not your fault.

Paige: As long as you remember.

Roxy: It was your doing. You gave me that quilt.

Paige: (interested) What quilt?

Roxy gave Paige another shake of the head. She wasn't going to tell her anything.

Roxy: You'll find out one day. Forget about it till the time comes.

Phoebe stopped talking to Leo as Fi placed a hand on her shoulder.

Fi: It's almost time.

Phoebe: I don't see why you guys can't stay.

Fi: You know just as much as I do that the time line is already messed up enough.

Phoebe grinned at her, but her grin faded to a sad smile.

Phoebe: I'm going to miss you sugar drop.

Fi's face brightened up and she laughed softly.

Fi: You haven't called me that in years.

Phoebe: I guess I know what to call you know when you're born.

Fi grinned hugging her mother. She really missed these moments with Phoebe.

Fi: I wish you were still around in our time. Jacob and Matt are nice to hang out with, but they'll never compare to you.

Fi's words made Phoebe feel good. She wished she could raise her daughters. She was going to do everything in her power to change her death. She had to for Fi.

Phoebe: Jacob. Matt. Come give your mother a hug goodbye.

Matt didn't waste time getting over to Phoebe and hugging her. Phoebe giggled kissing him on the head.

Matt: Bye mom.

Phoebe: Bye honey. Be good, okay?

Matt nodded pulling apart from his mother. Phoebe lightly tapped his nose like she use to when he was younger. Phoebe looked at her oldest son and child as he walked over to her. Jacob looked rather tense and uncomfortable as he locked eyes with Phoebe's

Phoebe: You better take care of your brother and sister for me.

Jacob: Don't worry. I'll protect them.

Phoebe: I knew you will.

Phoebe watched as Jacob stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She knew he was worried and scared. Not about going back, but what might happen when they all went back.

Phoebe: It's okay.

Jacob: What's okay?

Phoebe gently placed a hand on Jacob's cheek and he shivered slightly. Phoebe noticed but didn't comment on it.

Phoebe: Just because you want to protect the family doesn't mean you have to stress yourself out over it. I know it doesn't make you feel good.

Jacob's intense hard eyes were softened by her words.

Jacob: It isn't about feeling good mom. It's about making sure that all the others are okay.

Phoebe: That's no reason to make yourself sick.

Jacob: It doesn't make me sick.

Phoebe: Emotionally, yes it does. You were so cold and distant when you first came to the past. I admit, I was worried. Is it my fault that you do this to yourself?

Jacob's eyes filled with worry and he removed Phoebe's hand from his cheek, taking it in his own.

Jacob: Don't ever blame yourself mom. You had nothing to do with it. It was my own decision. In our world you have to be mean and cold to really survive.

Phoebe: Your brother and sister seem to be doing pretty good.

Jacob glanced at his siblings, who nodded in agreement.

Fi: You don't have to protect us all the time Jacob.

Jacob: After mom died it became my job to protect the family.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. He thought it was his job to take over the family. Phoebe knew right then and there that it was her fault for the way Jacob turned out.

Phoebe: Jacob, it is not your job. You are not the parents in the family. You can't be the mother, father, and brother. Just do you best and that's all. I'm proud of you for watching over you brother and sister. But who's watching over you?

Jacob: So, you want me to take it easy?

Phoebe: That's exactly what I want from you. I would never want to force anything on you. Just be my little boy.

Jacob: That little boy left me a long time ago.

Phoebe looked deep into his dark eyes and warmth filled her because she knew he had not really changed.

Phoebe: The little boy is still somewhere deep inside of you.

Phoebe lightly kissed him on the forehead before hugging him. Jacob relaxed and happily melted into the hug. Phoebe knew Jacob had it in him. He was always going to be her little boy no matter what.

Piper: Oh, I'm going to miss you so much.

Piper hugged Taylor as the girl held onto her tightly.

Taylor: I'll see you again right?

Piper: You bet.

Taylor pulled away from her mother as tears ran down her cheeks. Taylor started to cry as she wiped the liquid from her eyes.

Taylor: You promise I'll see you again.

Piper nodded as tears filled her eyes to and slid down her soft face.

Piper: If it's the last things I do I promise I'll see you again honey.

Piper ran a hand over Taylor's hair as the girl smiled at her. Taylor's small eyes shined as she brightened up a bit.

Taylor: I love you mom.

Piper: I love you to baby. Always remember that.

Taylor quickly jumped into Pipers arms and hugged her again. Piper kissed her on the cheek and held her close.

Jamie: Time to go people.

Piper and Taylor parted and looked at Jamie who stood up from the couch.

Taylor: I guess I got to go.

Piper: Yeah, I know.

Piper grabbed a coat off of a table. It use to be hers when she was around Taylor's age. Piper carefully helped her daughter put it on.

Piper: Be good for mom. I expect to here good news from your cousins and Camron.

Taylor: Okay.

Taylor looked pass Piper and at Leo, who stood behind her. He looked down at Taylor with sad eyes. He knew like all his children that she didn't like him very well because of future problems.

Leo: I'll miss you honey.

Taylor just stared at him as if she was trying to figure something out. Leo knew that look. She didn't trust him.

Taylor: I'll miss you to dad.

Leo lowered his eyes to the floor, unable to look at her any longer. He could handle the others being mad at him but Taylor was just a little girl.

Taylor: Dad?

Leo looked back at Taylor and nodded at her.

Leo: Yes?

Taylor: I love you.

Taylor ran into his arms and hugged him. Leo, at first surprised, hugged Taylor back once Piper motioned for him to do so. Leo grinned, happy to know Taylor did really love him. He picked his young daughter up and kissed her on the cheek.

Leo: I love you to. Come back soon, okay?

Taylor: I promise.

Once Leo put Taylor down she ran off to go hug her brother and sisters goodbye.

Jessie: I guess this is it. Mom, Phoebe, Paige.

Piper took the paper from Jessie and looked over the spell. She turned to her sisters, who nodded as did she.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: A portal to another place, traveling through time and space. J, F, R, M, and T we send back now, in which way we do now how. Return to that in which they came, return home all the same. Hide from Wyatt the greedy and smart, protect these witches with our love and hearts.

A blue time portal magically appeared in the center of the room. Piper turned to Chris with raised eyebrows.

Piper: Greedy and smart?

Chris: Wyatt is greedy and we needed something to rhyme with heart.

Jacob and Fi slowly approached the portal, both looking nervous.

Jacob: Are you ready?

Fi: If you are.

Fi quickly took her brother's hand holding it tight. After several seconds they disappeared into the portal.

Matt: Wait for me.

Matt waved bye to Phoebe as he ran after Jacob and Fi. Roxy took her place next to the portal as Taylor hurried over to her and took her hand.

Roxy: Bye guys.

Paige: Bye Roxy.

Piper: Bye Taylor.

Chris: Bye.

The time portal quickly closed once Roxy and Taylor were gone. Piper sighed looking at Leo.

Piper: Do you think they'll be okay?

Leo: I'm sure they'll be fine.

Future- Camron's House- Night

Camorn sat in the living room with a pad and a pen. He quickly wrote something down as Vincent came downstairs.

Vincent: You should really get to bed. I just got Taylor to sleep.

Camron looked up at his brother as Vincent took a seat on the couch Camron was on. Camron nodded going back to his writing.

Camron: Just let me finish this letter to Jamie. I want her to know everything is alright.

Vincent: How are you going to send it to her?

Camron: Through a time portal.

Vincent watched Camron as he finished up the letter and put it in an envelope. Once Camron was done he turned back to Vincent.

Camron: What's up? Why are you looking at me like that?

Vincent: Can you tell me how Josh died?

Camron was surprised by Vincent's question.

Camron: I thought you knew.

Vincent: I was there, but I was trapped outside. I only got in after he was gone.

Camron sighed deeply and reached inside of his sweatshirt. His hand closed around the silver chain on his neck. Camron brought the chain out of his sweatshirt and unhooked it from his neck.

Camron: Here.

He handed the chain to Vincent, who held it in his hand. At the end of the chain there were two black and silver triangles over each other so that they made a star.

Vincent: This is Josh's isn't it? I saw him wearing it a couple of times.

Camron: He gave it to me right before he died.

Vincent: I can't believe you had to watch him die.

Camron: That wasn't the hardest thing. The hard part was knowing that I couldn't do anything to help him.

Vincent: It was my fault he died.

Camron: How can you say that? You tried to help us, but Wyatt wouldn't let you.

Vincent looked down at the silver chain in his hand and closed it into a fist. He felt so guilty for not being able to save his brother. Damn Wyatt. Vincent hated that he could win every fight he came up against, but he couldn't do it went it really counted.

Vincent: Did he suffer?

Camron: Of course, but not much.

Vincent: What did Wyatt do to him?

Camron: Well, as you probably know we where running from him. I had just gotten the time potion from grandma. Wyatt wanted it and came after Josh and me.

Vincent: Did he get it?

Camron: Of course he did. Not without a fight though.

Vincent: Is that what happened?

Camron nodded looking down at his hands. He didn't want to look at Vincent. He felt just as guilty as his older brother. If he hadn't brought Josh with him that day, it would have never happened.

Camron: Wyatt trapped us in an old warehouse. He told me to hand over the potion or we were both dead. I know Josh wasn't that strong with his powers, but I knew he was fast. I gave him the potion and told him to run for it.

Vincent: Let me guess, he didn't get away.

Camron: I fought Wyatt while Josh ran. It happened to quick for me to really remember. Wyatt somehow hit me with two energy balls. It didn't do too much damage and I kept fighting. I got distracted though. Like you said, Wyatt had put up a force field and Josh couldn't get out. I messed up by turning to look at him when I heard his struggling to open the door so he could get out. Wyatt took the opportunity and dug his nails into my back. I could feel myself becoming weak as he sucked the life out of me.

Vincent: Why aren't you dead then? I know Wyatt. He would have killed you.

Camron finally looked at Vincent as he spoke. He could start to feel tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry but the memory of Josh was so painful.

Camron: Josh used his powers on Wyatt to stop him. It didn't affect Wyatt much but it stopped him from killing me. I wish I had instead of Josh.

Vincent shook his head but didn't say anything.

Camorn: Anyway, Wyatt didn't take that to well and hit Josh with an energy ball. Josh landed across the room from me and Wyatt went after him. He knew it would hurt me if he hurt Josh. I tried to stop Wyatt from going near Josh, but I was too weak. Wyatt demanded that I give him the potion for Josh's life. Josh told me not to do it and run. I wanted so badly to save him, but I was too weak. I couldn't get to him. And I couldn't give him the potion or Jamie would be in danger to. That's when Wyatt started sucking the life out of Josh. I gave in and let Wyatt have the potion. He didn't keep his end of the bargain though. He called Excalibur and...

Camron stopped his voice breaking as he began to cry. He had tried so hard to forget that horrible day, but it wouldn't go away.

Vincent: He stabbed Josh didn't he?

Camron wiped away his tears and cleared his throat to continue.

Camron: Yeah. I remember the look on Wyatt's face. He couldn't be more satisfied. He didn't bother coming after me, even though he could have killed me easily. He orbed out with the potion leaving me and Josh alone. Josh was in so much pain, but he put on a brave face. He knew he wasn't going to make it. I admit it, I was terrified. As I held Josh's frail and bleeding body I knew myself that he wasn't going to make it. I couldn't save him Vince. It wasn't his fault that he died. It was mine. I was supposed to protect him.

Camron closed his eyes to stop his tears as he covered his face with his hands. He did not want Vincent to see him cry. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly Camron felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see that Vincent was hugging him.

Vincent: I was supposed to protect the both of you. If you should blame anyone, blame me.

Camron wanted to tell his brother he was wrong, but his tears continued to fall and Camron gave in to them. He rested his head on Vincent's shoulder as he cried. Vincent just held his brother close and told him it would be okay.

Past- P3- Night

Jamie and Jessie giggled as they talked. They were both lying on a side of the pull out couch that Jessie had originally called her own.

Jessie: I don't believe it. Wyatt is in love?

Jamie: I didn't think it was possible. I still don't really believe he loves her. He'll take all he can get then dump her.

Jessie: Sounds like Wyatt.

Jessie sighed and stared off into space. Jamie noticed her sister doing this and sat up.

Jamie: You and Ryder huh?

Jessie: I like him big time James. Chris says he's bad news but I trust him. He's got a bad life right now and I want to help.

Jamie: What do you mean bad life?

Jessie sat up to putting her pillow on her lap.

Jessie: He ran away from the place he was staying at. I hope he found somewhere else to stay.

Jamie: I bet he did. He seems like he can take care of himself.

Jessie frowned slightly making Jamie worried. Jessie didn't look mad or worried. She looked confused.

Jessie: I'm not so sure.

Jamie: What are you talking about?

Jessie: I never told you. Ryder is under a curse. He can turn into a vampire at anytime. The worst thing is he can't control himself.

Jamie: He's handled it up till now. Have faith in him.

Jessie shrugged and gave Jamie a nod. She wanted to agree with her twin, she really did. It just worried her that Ryder might actually loose all control one day and do something terrible.

Jessie: He's loosing control of it. Even the potion he has to keep himself under control is wearing off. But if I believe he'll be okay, then he'll be fine. That sounded really stupid.

Jamie shook her head wrapping an arm around Jessie.

Jamie: It's not stupid at all. You love him. I know the feeling. You just want to believe he's alright. It's not a crime.

Jessie grinned and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Everything was going to be okay, she hoped. Little did she know that more trouble was to come.

(So, what do you think? REVIEW!!!! This is the last chapter in this story people. If you like this story then look for the sequel 'A Dangerous Life'. I hope you enjoy it just as much. Please review!)


	14. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
